An Accident in Motion
by MILLER High Life-91
Summary: Beast Boy has to use the bathroom, but the problem is that there's only one bathroom, and Raven is using the shower in it. What can Beast Boy do now? Don't judge by only reading the summaries. BBxRae
1. The Accident

Yeah. This is my first fic, and it's a BB X Rvn fic. Basicaly this story was thought out by the classic "Flushing-the-Tiolet-While-Someone-is-in-the-Shower" prank. If you somehow haven't heard of it, let me tell you(I think this is how it happens). This prank, of course, happens while someone is in the shower, and you know that many people take a shower that isn't too hot nor too cold. So what happens is that if someone flushes the toilet, the toilet is supposed to use the cold waterfrom the shower, making the water comming out of the how really, really hot with no way of colling it, until the the toilet stops using the water(that is if there are new types of plumbing that can stop this).

Anyways, without a further adew...lets begin.

Disclaimer: No surprise, but I don't own the Titans or some of their episodes that may be referenced in this fic. If I did, oh boy, Robin and Star would have already kissed and Beast Boy and Raven would start realizing that they like eachother.

* * *

Chapter 1-The Accident

Robin was walking down the hallway of the Titan's Tower towards his room. Today was just another normal day for the titans. They just had combat practice and everyone was now having time to themselves. Cyborg was fixing his car, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Raven was showering, and Beast Boy...err...Beast Boy was doing some type of dancing?

"Beast Boy, why are you dancing in the middle of the hallway?" asked Robin.

"Well, I'm not dancing because I'm happy," Beast Boy said as he was squirming and hopping around the hallway with his hands between his legs, trying to hold his bladder from leaking. He was banging on the locked bathroom door, "Come on Raven! Hurry up in there! I gotta go!"

"Oooookay," Robin said confused. "I'll be in my room trying to track down what Slade will be planning next."

"K," Beast Boy squirmed out of his mouth while Robin was going to his room. "RAVEN! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG IN THE SHOWER?"

There was no answer coming through the bathroom door.

'_Great! Living in a giant "T" shaped tower with multiple rooms and we only have one bathroom! Just great!'_ Beast Boy thought, still squirming. "Raven, hurry up in there cause I really, really gotta go. And I'm still not paper trained," he whimpered. _'Why did I have to drink all that soy milk this morning?'_

Then after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, according to Beast Boy, he tries to think of a way so that he can use the bathroom while Raven is taking a shower.

'_Maybe I should sneak in and go. Yeah, she won't find out that I came in cause, 1, the shower curtains would block my image, and 2, she won't hear me due to the noise of the shower, that is if I don't flush.'_ Beast Boy smiled when he thought of his "ingenious" plan, but then frowned, thinking of the bad sides of his plan. _'But what if she turns the shower off, opens the curtains, and sees me in there. I'm done for! Or what if I flush it...'_ While his conflict was taking place in his head, his bladder was making the answer the green titan. "Well, I guess if you gotta go, you gotta go. And I really gotta go," Beast Boy chuckled nervously. _'Hope I don't get caught'_ he gulped.

In an instant, he shrunk into a spider and crawled through the metal door and he was in the bathroom. He transformed back to himself, and he quickly looked towards the shower. Beast Boy saw the shower with its blue curtains on the right. He saw steam and water coming out of the shower and shower head. Also, he saw a small shadow like figure of Raven showering (facing away from him), and heard Raven humming some tune.

Knowing that the coast was clear, he sneaked to the toilet, to the left of the shower. Once Beast Boy got to the toilet, he was able to relieve his over-filled bladder. _'Ahhh, relief!' _Beast Boy thought while smiling. After he pulled his pants up and fixed his belt, he checked the shower to see if Raven didn't notice anything.

He turned around to the shower to see if Raven had noticed anything, and he stared at the shower in shock. What he saw were the blue curtains, but that's not the reason that made him freeze. What he saw was a silhouette of Raven's backside facing him that was transpiring through the curtains. Beast Boy just stared at the silhouette, looking at Raven's slender curves around her chest and waist area and looked at her well-slimed arms while she was cleaning her body, as steam was coming up and out from the shower. Also the tune she was humming made Beast Boy go into a deeper trance.

He just stared there for a long time.

'_Dude, she is beautiful.'_ He looks at her for a longer while in silence, and then he gets out of his trance remembering that he's not out of danger yet._ 'Wait! Did I just say that? I gotta stop thinking about this and get out of here before she sees me.'_

Beast Boy stopped staring and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. When he put his hands down, he felt something being pushed down and he instantly heard a flushing sound. His widen in fear, "Oh Shit!" Beast Boy realized that he accidentally flushed the toilet.

While in the shower, Raven heard some type of flushing noise and someone speaking outside the shower curtains. "Who's thei-AHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Raven screamed when she felt the shower water become very hot on her skin due to the toilet being flushed.

"Gotta get outta here, NOW!" In an instant, Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew out of the bathroom. When he got out, he turned back into himself, leaning on the bathroom door. His heart was beating like crazy and his mind was going haywire trying to figure out what to do next. _'Wonder if Raven knew that I was in there.'_

His thought was answered.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed though the bathroom door so loud that everyone throughout the tower could hear her. She knew that it could only have been Beast Boy due to the fact that he is the only titan that could shrink into something small that could enter the bathroom, even if locked, plus she also heard him. And, she knew that Beast Boy like to pull pranks, but doing a prank when some one is at one of their vulnerable states wouldn't be tolerated by Raven anymore. This made Raven's eyes glow red and she became enraged.

'_RUN!'_ And Beast Boy did that. He was running for his life, trying to get to his room. When he turned a corner in the hallway, he heard the bathroom door fly off, and out came a really p-o'ed Raven with a blue towel wrapped around her and her eyes were glowing red.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW BEAST BOY!"

When Beast Boy heard Raven scream, a second gear in his legs kicked in and he ran even faster.

Cyborg was walking down another hallway and heard a scream coming from Raven, shouting the name of a scrawny green titan.

'_What did he do now?'_ Cyborg thought. Then he saw Beast Boy turning a corner, running in fear. "Yo B.B., what's goi-" was what all Cyborg said as Beast Boy zoomed passed him, "-ing..." Cyborg just blinked for a few seconds. Then he saw a half-naked Raven, wrapped in a towel, turn the same corner with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-someone' look on her face. "Yo Raven, what hap-" was what all Cyborg said when Raven ran after Beast Boy, also ignoring Cyborg "-pened?" Cyborg sighed, _'Well, whatever Beast Boy did to Raven, he's going to get it very badly. Guess I gotta get the medical bed ready for him.'_

After a few more turns and very fast running, Beast Boy finally made it to his room. He quickly opened the door, went in, and slid it shut. He quickly locked all of the locks on the door and put a chair in front of it in an angle. Beast Boy was shaking, and huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. _'Whattado!Whattado!Whattado!'_

Beast Boy looked around his messy room quickly trying to find a place to hide. _'The closet?'_ he first thought, _'Nah! She'll find me! Under the pile of clothes? Noooo! She'll get me there also!'_ Beast Boy was sweating like crazy and his heart still beating very fast. _'How about-'_ there was a knock at his door. Beast Boy's ears shot up on ends, and his heart was beating three times faster than before. He knew that it was Raven. "Eeeep!" was what only came out of Beast Boy's mouth as he shrunk into a mouse and scurried under his bunk bed.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, trying to sound nice in a malicious voice, knocking on Beast Boy's door hard. No noise was made from his room. "Beast Boy! Open the door now!" knocking harder and getting very pissed. But still, no noise came from his room. "OPEN...THE...DOOR!" screamed a frustrated Raven, banging on his door with both fists now and yet no noise. Raven, now being pissed beyond extreme levels, used her powers and blew Beat Boy's door off its hinges.

Meanwhile, under the bunk bed, a very scared Beast Boy mouse was hearing Raven knocking and screaming at his door. _'I can't out there! She'll tear me from limb to limb! If I just hide here for a few more years, then-'_ Beast Boy heard his door fly off into his room, crashing right into his closet, breaking the closet door in half. His mouse eyes grew wide in horror when he saw that, but thanked himself for not hiding in the closet. Unfortunately, his one second of relief quickly tuned back into fear when he saw an angry, pale, red eyes, purple haired teenager, with only a blue towel on her coming into his room. Her purple hair was all wet from the shower that Beast Boy interrupted. Water droplets dropping from her legs, arms, hair, and towel were falling onto the floor. Raven's face showed that she meant business with the anger in her eyes that could make anyone scream 'uncle' with her presence without her touching anyone. When Beast Boy saw this, he scurried deeper into his bunk bed.

Raven started to look around his filthier room, "COME ON BEAST BOY! SHOW YOURSELF!" barked Raven, "I WON'T HURT YOU MUCH!" Raven suddenly used her powers to pick up his chunk of clothes trying to find where Beast Boy was hiding, but he wasn't hiding under his clothes. She then picked up his dressers and broke them, and yet no Beast Boy. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She then went to the already broken closet and checked in it to find her prey, but she couldn't find him.

She goes through all of his room. Breaking the top part of the bunk bed, pillows and sheets cut up and gently falling down the whole room, throwing counters and shelves towards the walls, breaking into shards as they made contact with the wall, and ripping clothes in half. "UGH! YOU GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE! BECAUSE WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL-"

"Raven, stop!" ordered Raven as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came to Beast Boy's room to see what was happening. And what they saw was a room being massacred by the hands of Raven. Then they looked at Raven and saw that her eyes were red. This was going to be difficult, near impossible, to make Raven stop.

"Yes, Raven. Please calm down," said Starfire. "There is no meaning to your rageful ways."

"Yeah, Raven. Chill," said Cyborg.

"I am not going to _chill_ until I find _him_," said Raven breathing very heavily. She looked around the room to find another hiding place that Beast Boy could be hiding. One look at the, once was, bunk bed, and an evil grin came across Raven's face. "HA! TRYING TO HIDE UNDER THERE, HUH BEAST BOY?"

Beast Boy was very scared. What he saw what Raven was doing to his room, it was horrifying. _'I can't believe what she's doing to my room! I'm dead!'_ he gulped. _'Someone help me! She's gonna kill me! SOMEBODY! HELP!' _He had no idea what to do next. He could only just close his mouse eyes shut and hoping that this is all just a really bad dream, and hope it would go away. All of a sudden, he heard his bunk bed being picked up. He opened his eyes and saw his bed, encased in dark energy and thrown away.

Raven encased and picked up the bunk bed, and she threw it towards the already damaged closet. The bunk bed hit the closet and now a big gaping hole was in Beast Boy's room. Raven looked down and she saw a tiny green mouse. She had finally found her prey. He closed his eyes again. _'This is it! I'm done for!'_

"AH-HA! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING ALL ALONG, HUH?" she screamed at the mouse. "YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SO SMART THAT YOU COULD JUST SNEAK RIGHT INTO THE BATHROOM, WHICH WAS LOCKED BY THE WAY, WHILE I'M SHOWERING, AND DO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DUMB PRATICAL JOKES, WHEN I'M VULNERABLE, AND GET AWAY WITH IT CLEARLY! DON'T YOU, HUH? DON'T YOU!" She waited for an answer.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire just stared at Raven, shocked at what she's yelling at Beast Boy. A few seconds passed by and there was no answer. Raven, with her face all red from yelling, stared at Beast Boy, waiting for a reply.

"Raven, I don't think it was one of his jokes," Robin said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about Robin?" Raven asked still pissed, "Sneaking into the bathroom and flushing it on purpose seems like one of his immature jokes to me!"

"Raven, it wasn't-"

That's all what Raven needed to hear to interpret what Robin was saying to take it completely the wrong way, making Raven think of something worse.

"OH! SO WHY DID YOU COME IN THERE BEAST BOY? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO IN THERE? TELL ME! TELL ME!"

"Raven! Stop all of this nonsense! I saw Beast Boy in front of the door waiting for you to come out so he can use the bathroom," said Robin "And by the way he looked, it looked like he would go any minute."

"So, it wasn't one of his jokes?" Raven asked, getting really confused, as her eyes turn back to normal.

"Not this time, Raven," said Robin

"Or not..."

"I think that Beast Boy would be respectful enough to not look in."

"Yeah. Beast Boy isn't that kind of person that would do something like that to anyone."

"Oh," Raven said in an embarrassed voice, and lowered her head. Then she picked up her head rapidly and gasped, realizing that what she had done to Beast Boy and his room. "BEAST BOY!"

Raven looked and kneeled down to see the green mouse closely. She saw his eyes shut hard, curled into a ball, and shivering like crazy. Raven had a really bad feeling in her when she saw how scared Beast Boy was. She picked up the scared mouse in her hands. She felt him shivering every other second. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked compassionately.

The green mouse opened one eye and he saw Raven. When he saw Raven, he gave out a loud high-pitched squeak, jumped out of Raven's hand, ran past Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, and ran out of his room. He had to go somewhere else, anywhere else, so he can get away from Raven.

Raven just stared at the doorway, stunned by what just happened, and the other titans stared at the hallway where the little green mouse was running. All three titans turned to see Raven.

"Raven?" Robin asked sadly.

Raven ignored Robin and kept on staring out at the doorway. Then she looked back into Beast Boy's room. Articles of clothing were thrown everywhere, broken dressers on one side, shelves on another, ripped clothes everywhere, a huge wall where a closet used to be, and a bunk bed broke into many pieces thrown everywhere in the room.

Raven's eyes grew wide in shock, realizing what she had just done. "No!" Raven whispered to herself as a tear came out of her right eye and dropped onto the floor. "What have I done?"

Starfire walked towards Raven with concern and caution. "Raven?" She was about to put her hand on Raven's shoulder trying to attempt to comfort her, but Raven just shot straight up from her knelt position and looked at her teammates with a few more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I gotta go to my room!" Raven said quietly to her teammates as she was trying not to show that she was starting to cry. She ran right past them, running to her room, with lots of tears falling from her face.

Starfire walked back to the outside of Beast Boy's room where Robin and Cyborg were just looking at Raven running away from them. Then they turned back towards Beast Boy's room, and looked at the damage that was done. No one said a word.

* * *

Hope this chaper is a good start of things to come. I tried my best to be on-character with the Titans, or at least tried my best to show how a certain Titan reacts to a situation. I think my style of writing is sort of different, idk, but whatever. Oh, don't expect the other chapters to be as long as this one, this is probably going to be the longest chapter in the story. Hope everyone liked it.

Ch 2 is comming soon


	2. Comforting

Let me first say that I'm really proud of the outcome so far, hence this being my first fic and first chapter. Now onto what I want to say. I read the reviews so far, and I thank you all who had. But I want to clear up somethings.

In a few of the reviews, they generally say that Raven's sort of OOC, I understand what you guys are saying, but I didn't see that at all. I saw her as what a person would normally do after he/she has done to someone at those kinds of extremes.

Second, I just want to say that this story will have an overall theme. The theme is: What you think might happen next, won't...yet. This is self-explanitory, but I'll explain for those people who somehow don't understand. It's just saying that you might think that something obvious will happen in the next chapter, but it will most likely not be in the next chapter, but it will show up in future chapters. So instead of the story being straight forward, it will be going forward one way and then going forward in another way, then going forward in a totaly different way, but still going forward. (This theme will apply to most chapters) And if your thought was right, then you hopfully understood it, or something else. If you still don't understand you'll find out soon enough. (long...i know...just saying this so you know how my story's going to go)

Anyways, with out me further bothering you all,...I present to you...Ch 2.

Disclaimer: _blah, blah, blah, _I don't own the Titans, _blah, blah, blah,_ what else is new, _blah, blah, blah...blah._

* * *

Chapter 2- Comforting

Raven was running through the hallways to her room, with tears creeping out of her eyes. While she was running, light bulbs exploded and doors flew off and slammed into the opposite walls. She reached to her room, quickly opened it, slammed her door, ran right to her bed, and plopped onto it on her belly.

Things everywhere in her room started to fly off shelves and hit the walls in her room. Raven sniffled and tried to wipe the tears that were slowly trickling off her face, but she couldn't completely wipe them away because more tears came to replace them.

"I can't believe what I've just done!" Raven said to herself, still sniffling. "How could I have let myself go like that? It was only an accident, but how could I?" Raven felt very miserable. She couldn't remember the last time she felt _this_ miserable. "Calm down, Raven. Just calm down." She tried to do some meditation for a few minutes, but her attempt failed. All that she could think about was what just had happened a several minutes ago, and it made her pissed off and confused. "Why can't I calm down? Stupid Beast Boy! If he just didn't come in, then-"

A knock came at her door, "Raven?"

"Go away!" Raven said coldly.

"But it is only, I, Starfire, trying to see if you are okay or not." Starfire said through Raven's dented door.

"Does it seem like I'm okay, Starfire?" Raven sniffled a little bit.

"I guess not," said Starfire, "But I do wish that I may come in so that I could help you with this problem."

"NO!" she sniffles "I'm fine!"

"But just a second ago you said that you are not fine, and you still sound like that you are clearly not fine, even though you say you are."

"I don't want to talk right now!"

"Please, Raven. I really think that you need to talk about this to someone."

Starfire could hear Raven sob a little bit through the door for a few seconds. All of a sudden, the door slid open, and Starfire walked in. Starfire saw that Raven's room was a mess, like Beast Boy's, but to a lesser extent. Statues cracked, candle holders melted, glass jars that were filled with magic stuff in them were now all over the floor, and some books were thrown all over the room.

She then saw Raven, lying on her bed still wrapped in her towel. Her face was down and facing away from Starfire. Starfire walked closely to Raven's bed, seeing more objects bending and breaking right in front of her. She saw a chair, that wasn't broken, that was right next to Raven's bed. Starfire took the chair, brought it close to Raven's face and sat on the chair.

"Raven?" Starfire asked softly with concern in her voice.

Raven picked up her head and looked at Starfire. Her face was all wet and her violet eyes were filled with tears as more tears came running down her face. Starfire gave a slight gasp, "Oh, Raven. You look awful."

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"How did this happen to me? Why did I lose control like the way I lost it?" Raven asked, even though she knew that Starfire couldn't give her a direct, or a good, answer. "I feel terrible about Beast Boy. I just...just..." Raven couldn't finish what she was saying and plopped right onto Starfire with her head on Starfire's shoulder as another object in the room gave out a huge explosion.

"Raven, please calm down," proclaimed Starfire while lightly hugging Raven trying to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that that everything is going to be alright, when you can see that it clearly isn't, Starfire?" Raven shouted with a mild raspy voice as she pushed away from Starfire. "Didn't you see how Beast Boy reacted to me when I picked him up, after I destroyed his room?" clenching her fist while pacing around her room. "Huh? Did you? He was terrified like he saw the devil, himself, in me! And the devil looked like he was going to kill Beast Boy in an instant!" Raven sat on her bed and hung her head down in disappointment and spoke in a softer and lower tone, "I don't know if he'll speak to me again." A pause hits the room. "What have I done?" Raven put her elbows on her knees and her hands onto her hanging head covering her face.

An awkward silence crept into Raven's room as Starfire was trying to think of the right words to say to Raven that might have a chance to cheer her up. "Sure he will talk to you again, Raven," Starfire gave a slight smile.

"You think so?" sniffled Raven.

"Oh definitely. We are all friends here, correct?"

"I don't know, because what if Beast Boy hates me and doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Stop being so timid, Raven. You and Beast Boy will always be friends with each other. Beast Boy just needs some time to calm down also after this ordeal that had just happened. You will see," Starfire got up from the chair, walked to Raven and put her right hand onto Raven's shoulder. "Like I said, everything will be fine."

"Yeah. I hope so too. But, I still think that-"

"But nothing!" Starfire raised her voice a little. "Do not complain about what had just happened. What had happened in the past is all in the past, and you can not go back and changed what has already happened. All what we can do is to look ahead and hope that things will happen for the better for us."

The room went silent for a second time. Then, Raven picked up her head and looked up at Starfire. "Starfire, I...I...thanks," Raven gave a slight smile.

"No problem, Raven," Starfire gave a big smile back, and then took her hand of Raven's shoulder.

Starfire and Raven looked around at her room to see the damage that she has done to her room. She examined it. The cracked statues were now completely broken, the melted candle holders were now a puddle, the bookcases were broken into many pieces and thrown at all the walls, most of her books were ripped into shreds, her antique clock was busted, an armoire collapsed, the big mirror on the wall was severely cracked, and her windows were slightly cracked. "Guess I got a little bit carried away in here," said Raven trying to get back to her normal self.

"What do you mean by 'a little bit', Raven?" Starfire got confused as she also saw the damage to Raven's room. "Both yours and Beast Boy's rooms looked like that they went through-"

"Starfire, it's just another figure of speech," proclaimed Raven in a monotone voice.

"Oh. Well then I guess that you sure have gotten carried away a tiny bit. heh-heh."

'_Great. One minute she becomes very wise and the next, she becomes her naïve self again.'_ "Ya. Well I guess I have to go find Beast Boy and try to apologize to him. Now can you please get out of my room? 'Cause I need to get out of this towel and get into some clothes," said Raven as she was trying to find something to wear in her wrecked room.

"No, Raven. You should not be doing anything at this very moment. You need to rest, since you have been through a lot today," Starfire said strongly. "Robin told me to tell you that."

"But what about Beast Boy?"

"You do not need to worry about that. The situation is already covered. Robin and Cyborg have been starting to look all around the tower for Beast Boy. We'll come and get you when we find him, ok?"

"Yeah. Hope Beast Boy's alright," Raven sad with worry in her eyes.

"He will be, Raven. He will." Starfire walked to the door, and then quickly turned back to Raven. "You seem very troublesome about Beast Boy."

"Of course I am, Starfire. I-"

"I know. You have said this many times already. But, I have never seen you been broken down like this before, plus the fact that you have broken down to someone you know very well."

"What are you trying to get at?" one of Raven's eyebrows was sticking up slightly higher than her other eyebrow.

"Well I mean...like...well...it...ummm seems that you...like Beast Boy and-"

Raven's eyes shot open wide in pure shock, "What did...you just...say?"

"Well," Starfire said it prolonged, "based by the way you are acting towards Beast Boy now by second guessing your friendship with him and that you are really concerned about how he is and you caring about him and very afraid that he will not be talking to you again. It seems to me that you really like Beast Boy."

Raven stared in shock, starting to blush. _'How could I have these kinds of feelings at all towards anyone, especially Beast Boy? This doesn't make sense at all.'_ "But...I don't-" the cracked window starts to glow black and larger cracks appear until the whole window breaks and falls, some on the floor and some to the bottom of the tower. Raven and Starfire quickly turn their heads to see the suddenly broken window. Raven's cheeks become fully flushed with red.

Starfire starts to walk out of the door, speaking faster than normal with an embarrassed type of smile on her face, "Uhhhh...I think you should go and rest now while I will go and help Robin and Cyborg find Beast Boy. And I promise that I will not tell anyone about you liking Beast Boy. Errr...bye," Starfire walks out of Raven's room.

Raven just stood there by her bed, face still flushed and in shock by what Starfire had just said.

_'What is she talking about. She can't be serious about this. I mean, I don't like Beast Boy like tha-'_ the remaining parts of her cracked mirror on her wall broke instantly making Raven jump. _'Guess I do need to get some rest. My powers are going crazy. I'll have a much easier time controlling them and think about things if I rest.'_

Raven first changed into some better clothes, rather than a towel, and then went into her bed. She closes her eyes and starts to rest. But then she opens them and sits up looking at her demolished counter. On the counter was a weird looking gray beauty mirror with four thorns sticking out of it and two red gemstones opposite from each other, and it wasn't cracked at all. Raven just looked at it, pondering.

"Hmmmmm..."

* * *

So there you go, ch 2 complete.A pet-peeve of mine in other Titan fan fics is the way that they(other authors)write "Friend Titan's name" for Starfire. I mean it's ok for her to say it once and a while, but not for every single time she says one of the Titan's names. So I tried to stay away from that(Had to put it; not disrespecting anyone who does it, it doesn't make the stories any worse, but it does give me a twinge when I see it many times). But I hope I got Star'stype of grammar right. 

Much shorter chapter and maybe weaker than the 1st chapter, but still gets what I wanted to put down for this chapter.

The updating mighttake longer for future chapters due to school, personal life, having to write and put up the next chapter(s), and writing other stories that might be brewing in my head. So be paitent.

Ch 3...on the way.

Oh, and can someone tell me how to write back to the people who reviewed my story, besides posting it on here? Didn't figure it out yet. :-


	3. How Hard Can It Be?

Another good turnout for ch 2. Thank you all for sticking with this story in its early stages, as this story goes in a slightly different direction for this chapter. It's not going to be that bad, so keep on reading.

As for now...I guess I'll reply to the reviews that I got from the previous chapter(If you don't want to read them...then skip to the beginning of this chapter)...

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover: Thanks for reviewing and it's great that I'm being loved here.

Iuz the Old: Huzzah for the reviwer! Thanks.

Firenze2000: Ya, I agree 100 percent. She's not that naive at all times...just gramatically incorrect. Also, you'll sort of find out where in this chapter.

Prince V: Yes, you're right about that, and I'll try not to wait that long. Thanks.

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you so much for giving me that information, it helps me ten-fold. You'll be credited for it. I'll also try to put something in like what you're saying, I want to try and make it close to the show as possible. And you have no idea how incorrect your guess is(sorry for saying it a bit harsh)...it will be the next chapter(explainations at the end of this chapter).

Wolf-blades-wings: Thanks for reviewing, and I think this way is better 'cuz idk if some people check their e-mail or not.

IGAF-kun: will-do, thanks.

Sasscreech: Thanks and keep on loving it.

pureangel86: Hopefully they will, but it might not be at the end of the story...haven't decided yet.

BigQuise: At least you did. Thank for reviewing.

Michiyo Inu-Ome: Glad that you like it so far. Thanks.

The Halfa Wannabe: I agree completely. I just don't get why some writers do that with almost everytime she talks to her friends, eventhough the cartoon doesn't show that(i don't think the cartoon does that at all)...o well...let those writes write whatever they want to write, and I'll write whatever I want to write.

Silverchild of the winds: I thought that this way was better. With you saying that Raven powers being too much, well I think her powers were just where they should be, considering her situation, showing lots of emotion...many things will break. As for Star's speech...I just put it as bad and confusing grammar.

Ice.Cream.Luver: Well wait no longer...ch 3 has arrived. Hope you like it.

DarkRae4Ever: Here you go. Hope this one's good as the previous 2.

leons dragon: This one's much longer than ch 2, but not too long to make it boring.

TTgals4ever: If I didn't write more, then this story will be stuck at ch 2. Glad that you love it. Thanks for the review.

warprince2000: Wait no more. Thanks for reviewing.

moonfire of darknes: Glad that you love it, and here's ch 3.

dannyspudge: Ya, stories would be much better if they didn't have better grammar, agree with you all the way. And what's this "virtual coconut friend" that you speak of?

ninja-chick-yuki: Well I tried not to make ch 2 rushed. But no matter how much I tried not to rush it, it's still hard to write something like a breakdown scene and make it seem long, eventhough in real-life it could be long. Anyways...thanks for the review.

RavenPlusBeastBoy: Well, the thing is that Starfire was really guessing it...and by Raven's reaction, Star seemed that she was right...guess I should have put that in...o well. I also think that Star is sometimes wiser than we think, go back to "TROQ". Thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer: Own this story...but not the Titans.

* * *

Chapter 3-How Hard Can It Be?

"Beast Boy?" Robin called as he was searching under the circular couch in the common room. But there were no signs of Beast Boy under there. His right fist hits the floor, "Ugh! Where could he be?"

Robin picked up his communicator and spoke into it. "Cyborg, did you find anything yet?"

"Nope. No one here in the basement. He must've been really scared. Raven sure did a big number on him."

"I know, but we gotta find him. He couldn't have gone _that_ far? Can he?"

"I don't know, man?"

"Well keep looking. We'll find him soon."

"K, Robin." Cyborg said now directing his attention to find the green mouse. "Yo, B.B.-" Robin closes his communicator to keep on searching. Then the common room door swooshes open, and Starfire comes into the room.

"Any luck of finding Beast Boy, Robin?" Starfire asked as the door swooshes closed.

Robin sighed, "Nothing yet, Starfire. How's Raven doing?"

"She is a little bit better now since I had talked to her, but she still seems sad. Her face was filled with tears, the room was completely destroyed like Beast Boy's, and she seems really worried about him."

"She'll get over it."

"Hopefully she will. I would never imagine that Raven could have a breakdown at all. She would exactly be last person that I would think, between all of us that would have broken down in some way."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," said Robin.

"She said that she wanted to help find him, but I told her that you told me to tell her that she needed to rest and that she has gone through a lot."

"Good. Now you can help us find Beast Boy."

"Sure, Robin. What rooms do you want me to check into?"

"Ummm...so far, I've checked here, the kitchen, my room the bathroom, and here. While Cyborg has checked his room, the gym, and the garage. And now he's checking the basement. You can search your room, then the roof, then Beast Boy's room, just incase he comes back to his room, and any other rooms upstairs that we haven't checked so far. I'm going check to see if our surveillance cameras have found anything yet."

"But should we also check Raven's room?" Starfire asks.

"I highly doubt it that Beast Boy would show up in Raven's room. He's probably too scared to even land a foot into her room or even go near her at the moment," said Robin.

"Oh...okay, Robin." With that, Starfire left to search the remaining upstairs rooms.

Robin picks up his communicator again. "Cyborg, Starfire just finished talking to Raven and now she's helping us find Beast Boy."

"That's good. How's Raven doing anyway?"

"Star said that Raven's resting now. She said that Raven's room was also destroyed, that Raven's really worried and sad about Beast Boy, and that she couldn't believe that Raven can even have a breakdown. Raven must be having a hard time dealing with this." Robin said sadly.

"Well, who can blame her? She looked like that she would blow up the tower after she suddenly realized what she had done to Beast Boy."

"I know what you mean," Robin frowned just thinking about Raven destroying the tower.

Then an uncomfortable pause had crept in for a while...

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Raven might be starting to fall in love with..." Cyborg said curiously. Then a long pause hits both boys.

"Naaaaaah," both of them was saying it at the same time, giving each other a nice little laugh.

"She would never. Raven and Beast Boy? Just can't see it," said Robin, laughing softly at the thought of Raven and Beast Boy going out.

"Same here, man. Those two will kill each other before they even _think_ about going out. Well I better keep on looking for 'Mouse Boy' down here before we can't find him for good. Later," Cyborg said said in a happy tone from their little joke.

"K, Cyborg." Both Robin and Cyborg hung up their communicators. _'Beast Boy and Raven, no way!'_ Robin gave a slight chuckle, and then headed towards the surveillance room.

Starfire reaches to her room, and walks in. Her room is very empty compared to the other Titan's rooms, and very pink compared to the other rooms.

She heads to her big circular bed and checks around and under it. "Beast Boy come on out. You do not need to hide anymore." What she found was no one, except for Silkie napping under her bed. She now heads to her drawers and looks very carefully in all of them. "Beast Boy? You in here?" still found nothing. Then Starfire looks around every nook and cranny, and even by Silkie's bed, but still nothing. _'Where could Beast Boy be?'_ Starfire thought while leaving her room.

Meanwhile, Cyborg just finished checking the basement and garage. He looked everywhere, from every hidden corner, to every steel beam, to under and around every step down there, to checking his T-Car, the R-Cycle, and the entire T-Ship, and all searches showed no Beast Boy. Cyborg tried to check his scanners again to see if he could find Beast Boy in the basement, but the scanners somehow didn't pick up any trace of Beast Boy in the basement either.

_'I don't get it? My scanners should have already located him a long time ago, but haven't yet.'_ Cyborg scratched his head in total confusion. _'How could he be hiding this good? Guess my scanners must be busted. Great! Just my luck.'_ Cyborg groaned from being mentally and physically tired of searching for Beast Boy, and started heading outside to try to find if Beast Boy was somewhere out on the small island. _'You never know, Cy. He could be out there.'_

Starfire walks in to the already opened door of Beast Boy's room. This was the last room for Starfire to check into. All the other rooms and the roof resulted in unsuccessful searches. She tries to turn on the lights, but the lights didn't turn on. She looked up at where the light bulbs were supposed to be, and saw that they were all broken, due to Raven. So, she used her left hand to light up Beast Boy's room. The room lights up in a greenish hue.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asks as she first looks around the destroyed room to see if the mouse was there, without having to move anything, but like her other searches in all the other rooms, nothing showed up yet. Then she starts picking up the debris and throwing it to a corner of Beast Boy's room, trying to see if he was hiding under the debris. "Beast Boy? Where are you, Beast Boy?"

Starfire threw more debis to the other corners. "Please show up. Please do not leave the tower, Beast Boy." Starfire kept on looking and throwing the debris to all of the corners, trying to find him. "If you show up, I will tell you something...and it has something to do with Raven," Starfire trying to persuade Beast Boy of coming out of hiding, like in all the other rooms that she was in. But, just like every other room, she couldn't find Beast Boy. Starfire sighed in failure.

Cyborg walks outside onto the small rocky island that surrounds the tower. It was partly cloudy and warm outside, but Cyborg didn't care what the weather was. He just wanted to find Beast Boy. "YO, B.B.! YOU OUT HERE? B.B.!" Cyborg shouted, while walking around the island, trying to get the possible attention of Beast Boy, but so far he didn't hear or find anything. He slowly walked and searched around the island until he got to 'the spot'.

'The spot' had a few rocks sticking up and out right against the ocean edge, facing away from the tower, opposite side of the entrance. This was where Beast Boy liked to go to and skip some rocks in the water, or when Beast Boy wanted to have some privacy to himself, and think about stuff when things were bad for him. Cyborg never understood why Beast Boy always went to that spot, instead of his room, but now, in a situation like this, this would be _the_ place where Beast Boy would hopefully be at. _'He has to be there.'_

When he got there, his high anticipation got shot when he saw no one there, and Cyborg got really pissed that Beast Boy wasn't there. "COME ON B.! THIS IS GETTING TOO OLD! SHOW UP, WHY DON'T YOU!" He kept on walking around, searching carefully all round the remainder of the island shouting Beast Boy's name to try and find him. Under every rock, around the obstacle course, and everywhere else that was on the island, Cyborg checked everywhere, but his long search was unsuccessful. "Where are you B.B.?" Cyborg asked to himself, sulking, as he stood near the entrance of the tower.

Robin reached the surveillance room and entered. The room was just a dark, large, and empty room with a wall that was filled with television monitors, speakers, a large desk with a big control board on it, and a swerving chair. Every room in the tower had at least two cameras and two tiny microphones(the more cameras/microphones depending on the size of the room), except the bathroom (but the bathroom did have a few microphones).

The monitors that showed Raven's room, Beast Boy's room, and a few hallway cameras were not showing anything, due to Raven's powers.

He first carefully checked the room to see if Beast Boy was in there. But like all the other rooms, he wasn't in this room either.

He next went to the monitors and looked at them for a long time. Robin heard Starfire in Beast Boy's room, calling for him, and saw Cyborg walking outside, searching and yelling out Beast Boy's name. He looked at the rest of the monitors, but none of them showed any hint of Beast Boy.

_'This is getting ridiculous!' _Robin thought in anguish. _'Over 100 cameras and none of them can find a damn mouse!'_

Then Robin realized something. _'Wait! I might get a clue if I rewind to the time of the accident and see where he went from there. Can't believe I didn't think of this already.'_ Robin pressed the rewind button for all of the monitors, and all of them started to go backwards.

He first saw himself walking backwards, going away from the surveillance room and back into the common room in a few hallway monitors. Then, he saw Cyborg checking for Beast Boy in the gym in other monitors. Two more monitors showed nothing until they showed Starfire comforting Raven in Raven's room. Finally, he sees the monitors in Beast Boy's room starting to show something. It showed Raven yelling at Beast Boy.

Robin pressed the stop button, turned up the volume to the monitors in Beast Boy's room, turned the volume down to the rest of the monitors, and pressed the play button. All the monitors started to play, with only the monitors in Beast Boy's room only admitting sound.

The monitors then started to play where Raven found Beast Boy, in mouse form, and yelling at him. _"...AND DO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DUMB PRACTICAL JOKES..."_ Robin was looking carefully at what he was seeing. He then saw Raven carefully pick up the mouse, and then Beast Boy jumped out of Raven's hands, running past the other Titans, and out of his room.

Robin then looked at the hallwaymonitors that were showing Beast Boy running away from his room. Then a few of them showed the mouse going down the steps that were near Beast Boy's room untill all of a sudden, the following stair monitors didn't show Beast Boy at all.

Robin looked shocked and annoyed while looking at the monitors where Beast Boy disappeared, "So the only clue I have is that Beast Boy somehow disappearing through the walls while he was going down the steps." Then he looks at monitors to see the time that it took place. "And it shows that this was taken close to two hours ago. Great!" He sighed with disgust. Robin fast forward a little bit quicker hoping to see if Beast Boy would re-appear somewhere, but none of the monitors seemed to show the green mouse anywhere.

Robin picked up the communicator again. "Cyborg, Starfire, did any one of you find Beast Boy yet?" Robin asked through the communicator.

"No, Robin," claimed Starfire. "I have so far checked my room, Beast Boy's room, all the other rooms on this floor, and the roof, like you told me to, Robin, but he was not in any of those places."

"Still haven't found anything yet, Robin. Man, where can this little rodent be?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Hopefully still in the tower. I've found some sort of a lead, but it's the only lead we've got. You two meet me by the stairs near Beast Boy's room. That's where the cameras last picked up Beast Boy after Raven destroyed his room," Robin ordered.

"Got it," said Cyborg.

"Okay, Robin," Starfire said.

Robin shut his communicator, and left the surveillance room. He makes his way to the steps where the cameras last saw Beast Boy.

When he got there, he saw that Starfire was already there with a sad look on her face. Then, Cyborg came up the steps to meet up with Robin and Starfire.

"So...what's your lead?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I rewound the monitors up to when Beast Boy got scared and ran from his room, and the surveillance cameras had shown him going down these steps. Then all of a sudden, the cameras didn't pick him up."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Starfire, trying to figure this out.

"Well...it seems to me that Beast Boy has somehow made a hole at one of these steps where the cameras couldn't find him."

"Well you're right, Robin," said Cyborg. "Look." Cyborg points toward a small hole at one of the steps, and by the location of the hole, the cameras posted there couldn't pick it up.

Starfire knelt down to look at the hole. She used a little bit of energy to give the hole some light. When she looked into it, she saw a small tunnel that went a long way in and curved away. "This is a very long hole." When she was about to get up, she saw some strands of fur near the hole. Starfire gasps, "I have just found some fur near the hole, and it is green."

"Yep. Definitely B.B." proclaimed Cyborg.

"So how are we going to get our friend out of this hole?"

"We could use Raven to find Beast Boy, like the way she found you crawling through the vents when you thought you were fighting Slade."

"Yeah, Cyborg. But Raven still needs to rest, and I don't think that her powers won't be stable enough to help us after what happened."

"But how else are we going to find him?" Cyborg argued back to the leader. "We're obviously too big to fit, and we're out of any equipment that can get him out of the hole, that is if he's still here in this tower!"

"Well, we can do three things. First set traps all over the tower, for when, or if, Beast Boy comes out. Second, we'll search the tower a few more times. And if we still don't find him...," Robin said sadly, "...then we start to search the entire city."

Both Starfire and Cyborg had disappointed looks on their faces.

* * *

Well...ch 3 is now in the books. 

Now, I know that some of you are wondering why I didn't make this chapter the chapter where Raven didn't go into her mind. The reason is that, since I had access to the other 3 Titans, I wanted to make this chapter solely go to them, since most of the others will be BB and Rae centered(it is a BBxRae fic anyways). And also the fact that ch 4 isn't complete yet is a good reason...isn't it?

Anyways...ch 4 will be _the_ chapter where Raven goes into her mind...so don't worry about the next chapter being completely '180°' from the rest of the story.

Continue RxR (or flaming if you think that this chapter sucked) and ch 4 will be posted as soon as possible.


	4. What A Trip

Hey there all. I'm back with ch 4. Sorry for the wait, took some time writing it. This was a very fun chapter to write but also a serious one because I think that this chapter will "make or break" the whole story. Hope everyone likes it and likes how I portrayed my version of the emotions.

I would like to personally thank and credit Regrem Erutaerc for helping me with this chapter by giving me the information on the emotions; you've helped me a lot and I hope you like the job that I've done with them in this chapter.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed ch 3. Nearly 70 reviews this quickly for the story...that's amaizing. I would never expext 20+ reviews for all of the chapters that have so far been posted. (Skip to begining of ch 4 if you don't want to read the replies)

Firenze2000: He could be anywhere or still at the Tower...haven't decided yet, but thanks for reviewing.

non-Christian: Sorry to make you upset, thanks for the review.

IGAF-kun: Probably use a trap that Cy used to catch the alien dog so there's no mouse deaths here.

moonfire of darknes: No more waiting for this chapter, read to find out which emotions are there, hope you like them. Thanks for all of the compliments.

Draco Blade: I guess I haven't seen her say it that often to realize it...o well. Thanks for the review.

Regrem Erutaerc: I know you can't wait, and please correct me if there are any errors. Thanks.

Ice.Cream.Luver: Hope I didn't make you wait that long. Thanks for reviewing.

dannyspudge: Why would he hack into the homeland security network? Isn't that where they have the rainbow warnings for terror alerts? Whatever...Thanks anyways.

pureangel86: Read to find out. Thank for the review.

BigQuise: Thanks for the review, and, if you haven't figured it out yet, to get no reviews from anonymous people...click on reviews on your account...it will show you what you have to do from there.

Rae Roth: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the update.

DarkRae4Ever: Hopefully they will. Thanks.

TTgals4ever: I will. Thanks for the review.

Rainbow-Jess: Wait no more for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover: I'll do that, thanks. And I'm amaized on the number of the reviews so far, never expexted it to be as big as it is. Thanks.

Iuz the Old: Sorry, but this story has a few more chapters to go till that happens.

Itsy-Evil-Spiders: They'll find him soon, but not in this chapter. I finally updated, now give me my cookie.

RavenPlusBeastBoy: I don't think that...like I said before to someone, she's smarter than we take her for. Please flame if you must...it will only help.

The Fluffy Queen: That's really a good and cool idea but idk if that will happen, already have something else in mind but it might change...haven't decided yet. Thanks.

Monchhichi: Thank for reviewing, but what else can we do. There are only a few directions that writers can go for a romantic story for Raven, and this is a big part of it...It's how the writer uses it that makes it good or not. Hope that clarifies things.

Silverchild of the winds: That's what I wanted to do in this story. Hope you like how the emotions react to one another also, and thanks.

dreams-walker: Hope you like this chapter...thanks for reviewing.

warprince2000: You don't have to wait anymore. Thanks.

endless fate: Go BBxRae! Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: Why do I need to say this over and over again...you all know that I don't own the Titans or the episodes that this chapters reflects on.

* * *

Chapter 4- What a Trip

"Umph..." Raven said as she landed into her mind. She had to go to her mind because she had a few questions to ask. Like how was Raven able to express Timid and how did it relate to Beast Boy and the accident? She then got up and dusted herself off, and looked at her suroundings.

Everything looked the same as it did before, a huge and long rocky walkway with arches leading into other realms, and a portal at the end of the walkway that leads back to the real world. All of this was floating in a starry space. But the only difference was that the stars had a grayish color to them.

Knowing what she must do, Raven stood in a meditative stance and started to call all of her emotions.

It took a while, but they soon started to slowly appear.

First, Wisdom, the brown cloaked Raven, appeared, followed by Timid, the gray cloaked one, and then Rude, the one in the orange cloak.

Next, came Knowledge, the yellow cloaked Raven with thick, black, and circular glasses, then Affection, the Raven in the light purple cloak, and followed by Happy, the one in the pink cloak.

Finally, both Brave, green cloaked Raven, and Anger, red cloaked Raven, appeared.

"What's going on here?" Anger demanded.

"Raven obviously called us here so that she can ask us why her powers are going haywire again, Anger," Knowledge whispered to Anger.

"Ugh! Not again!" Anger said in disgust.

Meanwhile, Wisdom saw Timid looking a little bit weak, "Timid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Timid said, rubbing her head.

"Raven expressed you for a long time, didn't she?" Wisdom asked.

"Y-Yeah," Timid said as she was now holding her cloak close to her. "I wish he was here right now," she said to Wisdom softly.

Wisdom patted Timid on the back to calm her down. "Don't worry about that now, okay Timid."

"Okay. I'll-I'll try not to," Timid still gave a worry look on her face.

"Speaking of a long time," Happy said, interrupting Timid's and Wisdom's little conversation, "you now owe me twenty bucks, Brave."

"What are you talking about? I don't owe you anything," Brave stated.

"You liar! You shook on it!" Happy said teasingly. "You know that you can't turn down anything, even a bet."

"Wait! You two made a bet?" Raven asked both Brave and Happy.

"Oblivious," Rude coughed out loud. Almost everyone looked at Rude, "Sorry, had bad cough. Why does everyone have to look at me like that?"

They looked at Rude awkwardly for a while until they turned their attention back to Happy and Brave. Happy tried to look innocent, "Well sometimes we-,"

"Happy was betting Brave to see how long you would express Timid," Knowledge said.

"Snitch!" Happy said to Knowledge.

"You made a bet on something as serious as _this_?" All eyes were on Happy.

"Yeah, but you rarely show Timid, and you were using her for sooooooo long. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing when something _this_ big was happening. So I went to Brave to bet on how long you expressed Timid. It was kinda like...umm...an over/under bet, yeah." Happy started to gloat, "I said at least over an hour and a half and _she_ said under."

"And by my calculations," said Knowledge, "Timid was being used for one hour, thirty-six minutes, and-"

"OH YEEAAAAAH!" Happy shouted while jumping in the air and giving a few fist pumps. "You heard that, Brave? Over..._OVER_ AN HOUR AND A HALF! Now pay up!" Happy stuck out her hand in front of Brave demanding Brave to give her the money.

"Stupid-little-pinked-cloaked-over-happily-annoyance-..." Brave murmured to herself as she walked away to get the money.

"WAY TO GO, BRAVE! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT ANOTHER SMART EMOTION HERE!" Rude shouted to Brave sarcastically. "Heh."

About a minute passed by and Brave returned with the money and gave it to Happy with force, "Here's your stupid money."

Happy started to play with her newly acquired money and then starting to talk to it. "Hello there my little green bill. You belong to me now, and we're going to have loads of fun." She continued to play with the money.

Raven tried to jump in so she can talk about the real issue, "Okay, now can we-"

"Gee Happy, you're rich," Rude said in her tone.

"You're just jealous that you don't have this," Happy said waving the twenty in front of Rude.

"Like I would be jealous of something stupid as winning some money from a bet," Rude said back to Happy.

"Whatever, Rude," and then Happy returned to play with the money.

_"Whatever Rude," _Rude mocked Happy.

Affection, who stood next to Raven,stared at the bill weirdly while she twirlled a part of her hair with her right index finger. She gave out a loud and happy sigh.

"What's with you?" Raven asked Affection.

"Oh...Just looking at the money."

"Why?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"'Cause it's green," Affection sighed when she said green.

"Aaaaaand what's so significant about the money being green, I might ask?"

"'Cause that _"green little bill"_ right there reminds me of a certain _"green little cutie"_ to me."

Raven blushed a little, but she also heard enough and wanted to get on for what she came here for. "Enough! Now can everyone stop what their doing, and can someone tell me what is happening with me, and why I lost control of Timid? I know that it has something to do with Beast Boy, but wh-"

"Come on now, Raven. You should know the answer to that question easily," Affection said as she walked by Raven.

"No, I _don't_ know what the answer _is_, Affection. So, that's why I'm _here._" Raven was getting ticked off.

"Wow, and I thought that Starfire was stupid," Rage interrupted.

"SHUT IT, YOU!" Raven pointed a finger at Rude, really pissed.

Rude put her hands up in front of her and waving them making it look like that she was innocent, "Hey, I'm just saying."

Raven brought her hands to her forehead and shaking it slowly while giving a sad sigh. "This is getting nowhere."

There was a long silence until Wisdom stepped in.

"Well..." Wisdom spoke out. Raven picked her head up from her hands and saw Wisdom looking at her, "...the answer is clearly obvious, and yet you still don't know."

Raven brought one eyebrow slightly up, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Raven, you have been able to solve the hardest of questions, riddles, and other problems for your whole life, and now you can't solve this easy question, that you bring up, where the answer is directly in front of you."

Raven was pondering from what Wisdom had said to her, "The answer is directly in front of me..." Raven said quietly to herself, as she looked down in thought. _'The answer is directly in font of me? What does she mean by that?'_

Few more seconds went by, and she was still thinking hard of Wisdom's words. _'I still don't get what she's trying to get here. All that I see in front of me are just my emotions. Happy...Rude...Anger...Timid...wait...that's it.' _Raven finally realized it when she picked up her head and saw Timid slightly hiding behind Knowledge. "Timid!"

The sudden call of her name made Timid slightly jump, "Ummm...yes?"

Knowledge started to walk away from Timid so that Raven could come and talk to Timid. "It's ok, she just only going to ask you a few questions, that's all."

Timid nodded her head, and Raven walked to her. Raven reached to Timid and put her right arm on Timid's shoulder trying to make Timid more comfortable.

"I know how uncomfortable you are, being put in the spot like this, but I need to know, Timid. I felt you strongly when I had just found out that what I thought was Beast Boy...well...that Beast Boy's joke were only an accident, right?"

"Uhhh..." Timid gave a quick pause.

"Come on, Timid...Yes or no?"

Timid looked at the ground in embarrassment, "Yeah."

Raven nodded, "And then, because of me expressing you, I was blowing everything up around me. You were so strong that I stared to...well...," Raven stared to blush again, "...well I guess you can call it having a break down. Anyways, I tried to put you back in by meditating, but I somehow couldn't."

Timid started to scurry under her cloak thinking that Raven would yell at her, or something like that, but Raven continued to talk to Timid nicely, which stopped Timid from trying to hide.

"Every time, I tried to put you back in, but the image of what I tried to do to Beast Boy and what his reaction was when he saw me always came back to me, and your expression grew stronger and stronger because of that. So tell me...how were you able to be that strong in that type of situation? Why did I lose control of you?"

Everyone's eyes were looking at Timid, waiting for her answer. Putting her under the spotlight still made Timid really nervous and embarrassed, but she unfortunately knew that she had to answer Raven's questions.

"Well...ummm...well...Beast Boy...," Timid said as her cheeks went slightly red.

"Yes. What about him?" Raven said, urging Timid to continue.

"Well...what you did to him was really frightening. A-And now he's going to leave us, and I r-really don't want him to go, and-"

"Timid, he not going to-"

"Then tell him, Raven! Tell him!" Timid unnaturally interrupted Raven with passion behind what she was saying.

"T-Tell him what?" Raven asked nervously.

"Tell him that you...that you..." Timid gave a big gulp, "...that you love him before he hates us forever or we don't see him again."

Raven was shocked by what she just heard from Timid, and blushed deeply. "But ho-I mean I don't lo-"

"Oh come on, Raven! Don't tell me that you never ever thought about him as more than just a friend," Affection said strongly. "And don't say that you haven't, 'cause _I _know you have."

"Okay, fine! I sort of had thought about it a couple of times, but that doesn't mean that I _love_ him."

"But what about all those times that he had tried to always make you happy and smile? I always thought that he was funny," said Happy.

"Yeah. And how about that he's not afraid to do anything, even though some of the stuff he does is dumb. But, he's still one of the bravest people we know," said Brave.

"I like the fact that he's very innovative with everything he does. His methods are so unorthodox and are just amaizing," said Knowledge, "And also that he wants to know us more as much as you want to know more about him."

"I hate it that we can't hate him for long," Anger said in a mean tone as she crossed her arms. "Geez I hate this mushy crap."

"He's always there for us when others' weren't, and you're always there for him," said Timid.

"He'd have his moments," said Wisdom. "Like after the Malchior incident. Remember how heart broken you were when he lied to you and used you to regain his power. And after you defeated him, you were so heart broken that you didn't want to come out at all to talk to anyone about it, or for anything else. But, then Beast Boy came to talk to you because he knew what it was like for someone to have a heart broken by someone who, he thought, cared about him also, and he wanted to get rid of that pain that you had. He spoke with so much care and compassion that I've never seen from him before. Then he said one of the wisest and most sincere things that anyone has said to you when he said that you were never alone."

"Yeah. Then you hugged him," Affection said while she was pretending to hug someone and sighed happily, "His hugs were so warm that you could just melt in them," she sighed again. "You need to hug him more often."

"Ehh...He just looks good in his uniform. What else can I say?" Rude smirked.

"And his name is so cute," Happy said as she giggled. "Garfield! What a name!"

Raven stood there silently with her mouth slightly open for what seemed like for a long time. She couldn't believe what her emotions were doing, or saying. They all told her what they liked about Beast Boy from their emotional point of view. Raven's deep blush from before became deeper and her heart was beating very fast and hard. "Beast Boy," Raven said silently, but everyone knew what she was saying.

"Looks like she finally realized it. Took her long enough. Thought that we might have had to destroy the tower to make her realize it," Rude whispered to Wisdom as Wisdom rolled her eyes. "What?"

* * *

I had that whole betting scene in my head even before this chapter was even in its writing process. So don't complain about that. 

Also, I know that I slightly mentioned about Terra in this chapter and I want to make it clear that I'm not a Terra fan, nor a Terra hater...She's more of an "ehhh...whatever" character to me. I'll watch some of the episodes that she's in, but still makes me cringe when when I see the "Betrayal" episode, obvious reasons. That's all I'm saying about this issuse.

Well ch 4 is complete...ch 5 is still in the writing process, so it will take some time, and I hate that because all of you guys have to wait maybe a week or more till the next updae(hate school work/projects), hopefully chapter 5 will be complete soon. So stay in tune to this story and continue RxR. Thanks.

Ch 5 is cookin'.


	5. Dismal Confessions

Hello everybody, I'm back with chapter 5. A longer wait for this one...I know, Senior class has been overwhelming since I'm in 2 advanced classes, which I've never been in before, and have a big paper to do for Government, and the hmwk hasn't been helping as well, and also lots of stuff happening in my life, but I've somehow had enough time to finish ch 5. This was such a hard chapter to write, but I hope everyone's satisfied with it.

Replying Time(skip to beginning of chapter if you don't want to read this)

IGAF-kun: Thanks for being so patient. Hope this chapter made it worth-while to wait.

Draco Blade: Thanks for the great comment.

Regrem Erutaerc: Thanks for your critique, but now let me explain. 1. I couldn't show some of the emotions' personalities in this one cuz the situation didn't fit that specific emotion. 2. With Timid screaming...I tried to word it right so that she would say it a little bit louder with meaning behind it. 3. I know you probably had a hard time seeing Rude saying 'Sorry', but it wasn't what you think...she was saying it in a non-apologetic way, believe me...she would never give a sincere apology...just try to put that line in Rude's tone. 4. With Anger, like I said before, I thought that the situation didn't really fit her, so I couldn't really portray Anger's personality well. 5. And I guess I should have said more when they showed up, oh well. Hope that clarified everything.

Firenze2000: I guess they have stuff to buy in her head...it's their "world" isn't it?

pureangel86: I've made so many references that I stopped counting. And they're more episode references in this one also. Thanks for the review.

pimpofthetitans: Thanks for your review.

The Halfa Wannabe: Yeah, that didn't sound right at all, but agreeable. Thanks.

warprince2000: No need for waiting. Hope you like it.

BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover: Well someone's a bit eager, no problem with that. Hope this one's good. Thanks for the review and waiting.

DarkRae4Ever: Of course it had BB and Rae in it...this whole story has BB and Rae in it.

ravenmasteroftele: Thanks for the comment.

Monchhichi: Yea, I know you wouldn't pay attention to that chapter anyways, but I hope you like the rest of the story.

Realitychanger: Thanks for your comment.

Silverchild of the winds: Sorry, but this story probably won't have the action that you're looking for(what action we're you looking for anyways?)...I'm not that good with action scenes. I'm glad that you like my style of dialog, though.

Angel of Siths: Thanks for commenting.

Gothic Black Panther96: Damn right...BB/RAE FAN FOREVER! Thanks for the review.

dannyspudge: Don't we all want to blow stuff up with our minds. Thanks for reviewing.

Iuz the Old: Glad you liked it.

DreamerGirl02: Thanks for the info about the profile. I'll try do that as soon as I can. And thanks for the review.

moonfire of darknes: Cookin' is a figure of speech that means that I'm working on the next chapter...and umm...I'm a guy so...ummm...please don't call me girlfriend.

hatsuharuluva181: Just letting you know that this chapter isn't a fluffy one...but still hope that you like it anyways.

Cursiveismything: Thanks for liking it.

The Fluffy Queen: Thanks for your review.

Purple Lurker: Here's the next chapter...hope you like it.

i luv boyz n da hood: Lucky for you, cuz this is the latest. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother saying this over and over again...I don't own the Titans.

* * *

Chapter 5-Dismal Confessions

The three available Titans started to search the Tower again to find Beast Boy.

Robin controlled the search in the surveillance room, mainly focusing on the newly positioned camera that pointed towards the hole.

Thinking of any possible way to get Beast Boy out, Cyborg planted his version of mouse traps all around the tower. The traps were blue spherical traps, with a triggered lid with some cheese and other foods that mice eat in each of them. And when a trap is triggered, an alert would be sent to Cyborg, telling him that a trap had been triggered. After he planted the traps all around the tower, he continued his search.

Starfire quickly checked on Raven to see how she's doing. She knocked on the door and heard no answer. "Raven?" she asked softly, but there was still no reply. "Raven? May I come in, please?" She tried to open her door, but only found that the door was locked. "You must be resting. I will come back later to see if you are awake." Starfire walked away from Raven's room and continued to search for Beast Boy.

Back in the surveillance room, Robin kept on looking at the monitors to see if the green mouse would appear anywhere, but haven't yet. Five...ten...twenty...thirty minutes went by and Robin saw no change in the cameras, besides the movement of the Cyborg and Starfire looking in the other rooms around the tower looking for their lost friend.

About fifteen minutes later, Starfire called in, "Robin, Cyborg and I so far have checked the tower inside and outside once, and we have found no signs of Beast Boy. Have you found anything at all, yet?"

Robin looked up at the few monitors to see where they are, and they showed that both Cyborg and Starfire were in the common room, standing, looking at Starfire's communicator, worried. He picked up the communicator from the table and spoke back. "Nothing, Starfire. Search the tower again."

"Okay, Robin." Starfire closed the communicator, and looked at Cyborg.

Cyborg sighed, "Well, you heard him. Let's look again." With that, they started the search again.

Robin continued to look at the monitors. He saw a few of the monitors showing Starfire searching the gym, while other monitors showed Cyborg walking into his room from the hallway. He then looked at all the other viewable monitors, and all showed nothing like before.

Five more...twenty more...thirty more minutes went by, and still nothing. Meanwhile, Robin gave a boring-like sigh and looked at his right and saw a pen on the table. He picked the pen up and dangled it in his right hand where he could see both the pen and the monitors, and looked at it. There was nothing interesting with the pen, just a solid black pen with just the Titans' logo on it, but Robin was looking at it with interest, twisting it back and fourth. While still looking at the monitors, he placed the pen between his fingers on his right hand, brought the hand to the table, and tilted his hand to the right then left quickly making both ends of the pen to make a tapping noise.

He did this for a long time...just playing with the pen, looking at the monitors, and thinking about stuff, all at once. His mind drifted to many different things. Mostly he was thinking about where Beast Boy could possibly be, or what if they can't find him, or if they do find him, what scenarios could possibly happen between Beast Boy and Raven.

And he also thought about how Raven was doing. He, as well as the rest of the Titans, was really worried and concerned about her. Robin thought about what she could be feeling now from this, which then made him think about how her powers were reacting now. But he knew that Raven still needed time to herself to try to calm down.

But during all of those thoughts, he sometimes drifted to what he was doing before the accident, which was trying to find a lead to where Slade could be since his last appearance/sort of alliance with the Titans during the battle against Trigon. Earlier, he found a possible clue of where he could be, and started to look into it. Then, this whole mess started to happen and he had to deal with this now.

Other times, he thought about Starfire. He thought about how beautiful she was, or how her powers were really awesome, or about her happy, energetic, and fun personality that she has. He knew he liked her, he liked her a lot, and a few months ago, they reached a new status in their relationship when the Titans were accidentally stuck and separated on an unknown planet. Robin also thought about that incident and about their relationship now and their relationship in the future several times.

All of these extra thoughts were interrupting what he really needed to be thinking about, but just looking at monitors for a few hours trying to find a mouse can make anyone think about many different things.

All of a sudden, Robin heard Starfire's voice coming from the communicator, "I have a real bad felling about this right now, Robin."

"Yeah. We checked this place inside-out four times already and the rodent _still_ hasn't appeared," said Cyborg. "Plus, none of the traps have been triggered yet."

'_Four times already, wow, that went by quickly._' He looked at the clock and saw that almost three hours went by, _'Or not._' Robin thought for a while think of what to do now, "Well...I guess search the tower one more time. If we can't find him this time, then we have to search the entire city."

Meanwhile, Raven came back from her mind, landing on her bed on her back. She slowly sat up and looked around her tsunami-hit-liked room, "Well...that was interesting," she said quietly, smiling due to the fact that she just discovered that she was in love with Beast Boy. Raven kept on thinking about what all of her emotions had said to her, about what they thought and felt about Beast Boy.

Then she realized that she needed to help the other Titans to find Beast Boy, "Guess I gotta help them now." She got up, and started to head to the door. When she got to the door, she heard someone yelling outside her door, it was Cyborg.

"SEARCH THE ENTIRE CITY!" Cyborg shouted, "Man, this is getting ridiculous! He could be anywhere at this rate! He might not even be _in_ the city! For heck sakes, he could be lost somewhere, far away from the city, or maybe he left us forever and might not come back!"

"Cyborg, that won't happen."

"Yes, Robin is right. Beast Boy would not run away from us," Starfire said, reassuring Cyborg.

"Hope not. I'm just-" Cyborg just felt his arm vibrate, telling him that one of his traps was activated. "I think I've foun-" was all what Raven heard though her door as Cyborg's voice was getting weaker as he walked away from her room.

Raven felt her heart sink, hard. The thought of the person that she loved, leaving her because of what she did, hit her badly. She pressed her back to her door and slid down it until she sat by the door, with her knees up, her elbows on her knees, her hands under her elbows, and her head on her arms. "No! Beast Boy! No!" Raven somberly said loudly.

Robin's attention quickly to the two blank monitors that were supposed to show Raven's room, where he heard Raven speaking. _'Wow, can't believe that the audio censors still work. I thought that they were broken from Raven's powers.'_ He stopped thinking to himself, turned up the volume in Raven's room, and continued to hear what Raven was saying.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry that I had over reacted to you." He heard that her voice was all shaken and had a really upset tone to it and sounded that she was starting to sob a little, "I'm sorry that I made you scared, and I'm sorry that the others can't find you now, and now you're probably not going to come back. It's my entire fault for you leaving. Please, Beast Boy! Please don't leave us! The team needs you back, your friends need you back, I...," Raven paused and sniffled a bit, "...I need you back, Beast Boy."

Robin chocked on his own saliva from what Raven had just said and confessed about Beast Boy, "Am I hearing things, or...did I just hear Raven confess that she...and...Beast Boy?"

He became quiet as he heard Raven continuing to speak, still shaken and upset, "I need you! Don't leave, Beast Boy! Please don't leave! I want to see you again. I want to hear your voice again. I want to be with you...You've always been there when things are bad. You've tried to make everyone happy, especially me, and all I've done was throwing sarcastic remarks and anger to you, but I've never been really angry at you, and I'm sorry for all of those things that I've ever said and done to you...

"Please, don't leave me! I want to be near you again. I want to hold you again, Beast Boy! I'm sorry! I want you back with us; with me...Don't leave me, Beast Boy! Don't leave me! And...and if you don't leave, please don't hate me for this. It's my fault that this happened. You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I don't want you to be sacred of me at all. When I saw you as that mouse, when I saw you look at me after what I did, and when I saw you run away from me like the way you did, you have no idea how bad I felt...I felt disgust to myself that one of the best people that I have ever known might not be with me again...

"I'm sorry! I'm not blaming you; I'm blaming myself for this. I just want you back, Beast Boy. I want you back with me. I want you to like me like the way that I like you because...because I love you, Beast Boy! There, I said it! I love you, and now I think you'll hate me so much that you won't love me at all...I'm so sorry, Beast Boy! I love you! Please forgive me! Forgive me."

What Robin heard next were more sobs coming from the busted monitors until he heard the sobs abruptly stop because Raven's powers finally broke the audio sensors.

He sat there in shock, hearing Raven being so emotional, and saying that she loves Beast Boy. Robin just sat there, _'I can't believe what I just heard. Wow. Never saw that one coming.'_ He then remembered the question that Cyborg asked Robin, the question about Raven having special feelings towards Beast Boy, and then both of them laughed it off, both thinking that it would never happen. "I guess...that we were wrong."

Robin kept on thinking about that until Cyborg shouted through the communicator with excitement, "Hey, Robin, I got him!"

Robin was ecstatic, "Where?"

"Oh yes, where, Cyborg? Where?" Starfire said, pleased that Beast Boy was found.

"One of the traps got him, back in his room."

Robin looked at the few working monitors in the hallway that was near Beast Boy's room, since everything thing in his room was destroyed, and saw one of the monitors that showed that Cyborg was holding one of his spherical trap in front of the corresponding camera. The trap concealed a small green mouse, banging and clawing the trap trying to escape, with some bait in it. "Guess Mouse Boy, here, finally got hungry."

"Well at least he didn't leave that tower," said Robin.

"Yes. This is most wonderful news. May I tell Raven the good news?" Starfire eagerly asked.

"I think you better, Star. After what I heard, she'll be really glad to hear this."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, Star."

"Okay, I will tell Raven this news, and then I will go to the kitchen and make some pudding of happiness for our victory of finding our lost friend."

"Uhhh...you go do that, Starfire. I'll go talk to Beast Boy in his room to see if he's alright."

"K, Cyborg. I'll be there in a minute to help you."

"Got it." Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin turned their communicators off.

Cyborg brought the trap into Beast Boy's room and closed the busted door the best he can. He opened the trap cover, takes the green mouse out, and puts him on the floor. All of a sudden the green mouse turns back into Beast Boy, sitting on his knees, with a sad and unhappy look on his face.

"Dude...so uncalled for," Beast Boy said in a not so happy tone.

"Hey, we're lucky that we got you here and we didn't have to search the entire city."

Beast Boy still seemed depressed, "Yeah...but still-"

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin said happily, interrupted Beast Boy as he opened Beast Boy's door and tried to close it, but the door fell towards the hallway.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy said, still with his sad tone.

"Err...Sorry about that." Robin said rubbing the back of his head, laughing a little bit nervously.

Robin stopped laughing and everyone became silent, and an uncomfortable pause came in the room.

Beast Boy looked around his room, actually having time to take in the destruction that Raven did to it. He gave big sigh, "Great."

The room went silent again.

"So...umm...what happened?" Robin asked, trying to start something.

Beast Boy didn't listen, still giving his room that uncomfortable silence.

"What happened, man?" Cyborg tried to break through Beast Boy's trance-like state.

Beast Boy still didn't listen. He just kept on looking at his room in disbelief, looking at how much damage Raven did to his room for about a minute. "I can't believe it," Beast Boy finally said sadly and quietly.

"I know," Robin said, "Raven sure did a-"

"Why?" Beast Boy asked with a choked-up voice as a tear came trickling down his left eye and sniffled a little.

"Well, Ra-"

"Why me?" Beast Boy interrupted with his voice getting louder. "Why does my life have to _suck_ so badly?" His voice was getting louder and angrier as he clenched both of his fists. "Why does every _big_ thing in my life have to end up so _crappy_ and things always go the wrong _way_ for me? Why can't _anything_ go the _right way_ for me for a change? WHY?" Beast Boy slammed his fists to the ground as more tears came out of him and he leaned forward, bringing both of his hands to his face, trying to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes.

Both Robin and Cyborg were surprised with the sudden change in Beast Boy's mood and tone. Then Robin tried to step in carefully. "Beast Boy, what do you mean that your life sucks badly and that every big thing in your life always goes the wrong way for you? You have a great life now. You're a Titan, a hero; you save lives and protect people, and-"

"But those are little things to me, Robin! You don't get it! It's more than that! Much more!" Beast Boy shouted back taking his hand away from his face revealing that his angry and sad face was wet with tears, and more were coming out.

"Then tell us why you think that your life is _that_ horrible, Beast Boy," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy stood up and pointed a finger at Robin and Cyborg, "You wanna know? _Fine!_" Beast Boy snapped, "First, I become _green_ as an infant as a _side effect_ of my parents creating a cure for a rarely and deadly _disease _that I got! Try living your life as a _green person_ when you're that young. Everyone _looking and staring_ at you and _walking away_ from you 'cause you're green! Second,_ I lose_ my mom and dad, the _only two_ _people_ who _ever loved _me, in a _freak accident_ when I was really young! Third, I get treated _unfairly_ and _looked down upon_ by my _faux_ father because _he_ thought that I was _never good enough!_ Later in life, I fall in _love_ with _some girl _and later find out that _she_ was a _traitor_, and then, _she dies!_ And now, the _girl_ that I've _had _a _crush on, way before_ the first girl, and _now _have fallen in_ love with,_ will never _love me_ due to some _STUPID ACCIDENT!_"

Robin and Cyborg remained silent from what they just heard as Beast Boy breathed heavily for a while until his hard breathing had turned back into sobs, looking at the ground, and started to talk down to himself again quietly, "Why do you even try, Garfield? Why?" He blinked hard as another tear came out of his right eye, slowly going down his face until it dropped off his face and hit the ground, where all the other tears have been.

* * *

There it is... Ch 5. Okay, it might have been a bit too emotional, but understand the situations that they're in right now in the story. 

And also if anyone doesn't know about people snapping, let me tell you, when you snap like they way they both did, its like taking some truth serum, maybe in a negative way since snapping is the cause of a lot of stress and low self-esteem, but you'll tell the truth. Also, when someone snaps, you don't think, you only say the first thing that come comes to your mind. Just wanted to get that out of the way.

Anyways, I hope that I got the parts of BB's history right, and can someone give me any more information about BB's past and any about Raven's past, cuz I think I have something going with using it. Thanks.

Ch 6...might take a while...but stay tuned.


	6. Leading Events

Hey everyone...I'm back with a fresh chapter 6 ready for everyone. This was another difficult chapter to write, but I think it came out good.

Also, I'm sorry that I can't put my replies to your reviews on the chapters anymore. But I'll still reply to everyone with this new feature that this site has given us. So, as everyone probably knows by now, you'll all get a reply from me sooner than having to wait for the up coming chapters to be posted, which is so much better anyways.

Anyhow...enough talking and more reading...hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, and it's sad that I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6- Leading Events

Raven sat by her door, still sobbing at the fact that there might be a good chance that Beast Boy will be gone from her, forever. This was a hard thing for Raven to accept, but how could she. One minute, she finds out that she not just likes Beast Boy, but in fact she loves him...and the next...Cyborg unintentionally said that Beast Boy might have left the tower for good. She had finally got herself another chance at love, but her chance was mercifully ripped out of her grasp.

All of that started to change when she heard someone banging on her door.

"Raven? Have you awakened from your rest, yet? Raven?" it was Starfire.

The sudden hard and rapid banging made Raven jump out of her crying spell.

"What is it?" Raven asked, still sitting by her door and moping.

"Oh wonderful. You have awoken. I have come here to deliver you some news about Beast Boy."

Raven started to sniffle, "What, that he had left the tower and he's never coming back?" Raven hated to hear those words come out of her mouth which made her feel even worse than before.

"Well-"

"And the fact that this is my whole fault that he's gone forever?"

"Well n-"

"And also that-"

"No, Raven." Starfire said loud enough so that Raven can stop interrupting her, "None of that has happened."

Raven did stop interrupting Starfire, sniffled loudly, and waited to hear what Starfire was going to say.

Starfire waited a few seconds to make sure that Raven didn't say anything else, and then spoke, "I have come here to tell to you, Raven, is that we were able to find Beast Boy and-"

Raven's door immediately flew right into the hallway, crashing and got stuck in the opposite wall, missing Starfire by only inches. Starfire looked at the blown door for a second, with relief, and turned back to Raven's room.

She saw Raven slowly standing up, with her hood down and had her back facing Starfire, and then turned to Starfire.

Raven was in complete shock. Her body shook slightly, her breathing was faster and heavier than normal, and her face was wet but now had a happy-like look on it.

"You...you found him?" Raven asked nervously.

"Yes, we have found Beast Boy, Raven. You are happy to hear that we have found him, yes?"

Raven didn't say anything. She could only think about the word 'found'...

'Found'...was the only word that Raven needed to hear to make everything change.

'Found'...was the word that made every thought that Raven was previously thinking of go away in an instant.

'Found'...made her heart change from a sinking feeling to a rising one.

'Found'...meant that Beast Boy didn't leave.

The word 'found'...meant that she got her chance back.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, nudging Raven lightly, waiting for a reply.

Raven got out of her thought and slightly smiled at Starfire as her eyes started to tear again, "Starfire," Raven sniffled, "you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Starfire smiled back at Raven.

"For a moment there...I thought that I would lose him forever." Raven then gasped, as she realized that she told Starfire that. She immediately sighed and looked down, while blushing furiously.

Starfire picked it up right away, "So, does that mean that you love...?"

Raven's eyes looked at Starfire, gave another slight smile, and sighed again "Yes, Starfire. I...love Beast Boy."

Starfire gave out a loud gasp, "Oh, Raven," Starfire then gave Raven the death-grip hug, "this is such wonderful news. I cannot believe it."

Raven tried to speak as she was quickly losing air, "I know...Star...fire,...but...can you...get...off...of..."

Realized what she was doing, Starfire let go of Raven from her vice-griped hug. Raven bent over, resting her hands on her knees and took in a few deep breaths, trying to get some air back in her lungs, "Sorry," Starfire laughed embarrassedly.

Raven kept on catching her breath, raising a hand to Starfire, "It's ok, Starfire. I'll be fine."

A few seconds went by, and Raven finally caught her breath. She stood up straight, and then Starfire started to speak again, "So does Beast Boy know of this yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell Beast Boy about you loving him?"

"I...I don't know," Raven said sadly. "I don't think that-"

"Well, why not tell him now?"

"N...Now?"

"Yes, Raven. Tell him now." Starfire took Raven's left wrist and started to take her to Beast Boy's room, "We will just go to his room and-"

"I can't!" Raven freed her hand from Starfire who looked back at Raven, "I mean...I can't tell him because...well since...what has happened today...I don't think that he would...I just can't."

Starfire kept on looking at Raven with a confused look.

Raven gave a big sigh, "Look, I can't tell Beast Boy because..._you know_...after what had happened today...I don't think that he likes me, okay?"

"Well, how abo-"

"Starfire, I can't."

"But-"

"Why don't _you_ try to tell Robin how you feel about _him_, huh?" Raven asked immediately.

Starfire was taken at back by what Raven had asked as some redness was growing on her cheeks," Well...ummm...I think that you still need to apologize to him though, okay?" Starfire was still blushing.

"Fine," Raven accepted, "Guess I gotta," she starting to head towards Beast Boy's room with her head slightly down. Then, Starfire followed.

While they were heading to Beast Boy's room, Raven kept on looking down at the floor. She was really nervous about seeing Beast Boy for the first time since their confrontation. This felt like the-walk-of-death to Raven. Every step she took, she felt her heart beating faster and faster, and felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She tried to think of what might happen next.

'_Okay, Raven, just stay calm. You're just going to see Beast Boy and apologize. That's it. Don't panic, Raven. Just apologize, and hopefully he won't be mad at you to accept the apology. Yeah. He'll accept, and we'll still be friends. Then...,'_ Raven gave a small smile,_ '...then the others will leave, which would just leave me and Beast Boy in his room...alone...,'_ her small smile grew slightly,_ 'and then...I'll tell him that I love him...'_ Raven's smile grew to a full one,_ 'then he'll tell me that he loves me...and then we'll kiss for a really long time and then...,'_ Raven's big smile turned back to a frown and sighed, _'damn it, Raven! He won't do that. He doesn't like me like that... Just wish he did though.'_

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg just watched in silence after what had just happened to Beast Boy.

No one in that room had said a word after Beast Boy's explosion. He was just standing there, near the middle of his destroyed room, sobbing and sniffling as a few more tears came out of his eyes and fell to the ground.

Cyborg tired to step in and say something, but Robin looked at Cyborg and slightly waved his hand while mouthing out the words "Not now," telling Cyborg that now isn't the time for them to talk, giving Beast Boy time to let go of his angst without anyone interrupting him.

While they were waiting, they were soaking in what they had just heard from Beast Boy. About how Beast Boy really thinks about himself and that he thinks that the whole world is against him. Also, about how someone that he really cherishes and loves, always seemed to end in a dramatic and/or awful way. This then lead to the last thing that he said when he snapped; about how he had fallen in love with another girl but now thinks that she won't ever love him because of an accident.

Robin knew who Beast Boy was talking about right away, but Cyborg had to think it through for a while until he realized who Beast Boy meant when Beast Boy said "accident."

Cyborg tapped Robin on the shoulder and Robin looked back. He saw Cyborg making him a gesture that showed that Cyborg wanted to talk to him outside Beast Boy's room. Robin nodded and turned back to Beast Boy, "Uh...Beast Boy? We'll be right back, okay?"

"Whatever," Beast Boy said depressed with his back still facing them, not even acknowledging what Robin had said. Robin and Cyborg both shrugged their shoulders and they went outside Beast Boy's room, leaving Beast Boy alone in his room without Beast Boy noticing it.

Once they were outside of Beast Boy's room, they both started to talk quietly so that Beast Boy couldn't hear what they were saying.

Cyborg started, "Man, I can't believe that Beast Boy could be so wound like this."

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

"He's always seems to be the happy one here. Always joking and laughing and looking things on the bright side and cheerin' everyone up with their problems with his humor. But, now he's the one with the problem. Didn't know that he held in so much."

"I know, Cyborg. I guess after what Raven did...it hit him really hard."

"Yeah. It's sad to see him like this."

"I'm just worried about what might happen when Beast Boy and Raven finally see each other since after what happened."

"I didn't know that he even felt that way about her."

"Well, he does."

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Do you think that Raven also-"

"She does, Cyborg." Robin said sadly, but still quiet enough so Beast Boy still couldn't hear what he was saying.

Cyborg looked stunned, "And how did you know about that? You haven't even talked to her yet."

Robin sighed, "Long story short. When I was in the surveillance room, trying to help you two find Beast Boy, I all of a sudden hear Raven crying about how much she loves him, and how she thought that it was her fault that she made Beast Boy leave the tower when she heard _someone yelling_ in front of her door. _Yelling_ that Beast Boy might have ran away for good." He looked at Cyborg angrily.

"Hey, I didn't know at that time that Beast Boy was still here. So don't blame that on me."

"Yeah, well you still shouldn't have screamed that out right in front of Raven's room."

"You think I was aware that I was in front of her room?"

"Well, you should've-"

"Ummm...Robin?" Both guys stopped arguing and turned their heads when they heard Starfire interrupting their quiet argument.

They saw Starfire and Raven, walking down the hallway, coming towards their direction. Starfire had the normal worried and concerned look that has been on the three Titans' faces for the past few hours, while Raven didn't look at anyone with her head still looking at the ground.

"Oh...uh...hey Starfire and...um...Raven," said Robin, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah...ummm...what are you two doing here?" asked Cyborg, who was also surprised, as well as Robin was when Starfire had interrupted them.

"We were coming here to see how Beast Boy was doing," Starfire said.

"Well, you're not gonna find a happy Beast Boy in there, for sure," Cyborg said while pointing his thumb to Beast Boy's room.

"Why? What has happened when you talked to him?" Starfire asked

Cyborg continued, "Ever since we found him, he has been pretty upset. And then when we tried to talk to him, he snapped at us, saying that his entire life has been awful and all that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, and now he's just crying in there, not saying anything else," Robin said sadly.

All of the four Titans went to Beast Boy's room and looked into the room. Cyborg and Robin were looking in from their right side of the open door, as Starfire and Raven were looking in from their left side of the door frame. What they saw was what Robin had just said, Beast Boy was still standing away from the door, still sniffling and sobbing while more tears fell from his face.

Starfire opened her mouth a little bit as she saw her friend being this sad. "Poor Beast Boy," Starfire said silently.

Raven felt a bad feeling inside her as she saw Beast Boy moping in his room. She desperately wanted to run into his room and give Beast Boy a big hug and hold him so that he can stop crying and try to make everything better, but she couldn't. What was holding her back was the fear of what Beast Boy's reaction might be. She was too nervous to go in because she thought that Beast Boy might snap and yell at her also.

Raven couldn't look in and see him like that anymore. She went to one of the walls that was dividing the hallway and Beast Boy's room, and leaned against it. Her eyes were getting wet again when she pictured the image of Beast Boy crying, _'What have I done?'_

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg kept on looking inside Beast Boy's room, where Beast Boy sniffled hard and sniffled again. He felt real terrible about himself and he wanted this longing pain to go away. _'Why me?'_ he always asked himself, _'Why do I have to suffer like this? What did I do to deserve this, huh? What did I do? It's always my fault.'_ Beast Boy sobbed as he tried to wipe his tears away. _'I always mess things up and can't get anything right. Or I mess things up and always get in the way of things,' _Beast Boy sighed, _'in front of Robin, in front of Cyborg, in front of Starfire,...'_

He started to walk to his broken bunk bed, stepping all over the debris in his room. When he got to his supposed to be bunk bed, he looked at it for a while. The bunk bed was collapsed and split in half, the mattresses were severely bent and some of the spring coils were coming out of it, his sheets were ripped into many places, and the feathers in his pillows were thrown all around the floor and bed. He then sat down and then looked around his room again to see what Raven did to it.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire quickly hid behind the walls for a few seconds, and looked back in to see Beast Boy looking down at the debris by his feet.

He wiped away more tears that were falling from his face,_ '...and especially in front of Raven. But...I can't help it. Every time that I'm around Raven, I always get that warm-funny feeling inside me. That feeling that makes me wants to be with her at all times. The feeling that I've never felt since my parents were alive. I mean...I love her. I love everything about her. She smart, has an awesome personality, and has awesomely creepy powers. Her face is so beautiful, especially when she smiles, which makes her face look ten times more beautiful. She has such a good looking body that goes perfectly with her face. And her eyes, dude, I can't stop looking at them. They look like that they hold everything that Raven tries to hide and then some, and I want to find out what that is, but I can't because I always mess up and act like an idiot. I want to tell her that I love her, but now, after what I did, I don't think that I can ever say that to her.'_

Beast Boy felt tense when he kept on thinking about it, "Why does this have to happen to me?" Beast Boy asked quietly. But, he heard another voice ask the exact same question from outside his room. His ears and head shot straight up when he heard the voice. The voice sounded very familiar to him... it sounded like...

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out with confusion. He knew that that voice was Raven's, he just knew it. He could pick up her voice from anywhere, in any place, in any crowd, anywhere. Beast Boy looked at his door, where he saw the other three holding onto his door frame, looking into the hallway, on Beast Boy's right side, where they saw Raven leaning against the wall, who looked shocked.

Raven's eyes widen when she heard Beast Boy say her name, _'Fuck! He heard me!'_ She was nervous and her heart beating faster and faster didn't help also as she was trying to think of what to do next. _'Maybe if I stay quiet, then maybe he won-'_ was all that Raven had time to say as she heard her powers blow up one of the hallway surveillance cameras in the background, making it obvious to Beast Boy that Raven was near by.

Beast Boy got up from his broken bed and took a slow step towards his door. He was still surprised that he heard Raven's voice, "R...Raven?" Beast Boy called out again. "Is...is that you? Raven?"

Knowing that she was caught, Raven stepped away from the wall and nervously walked towards Beast Boy's room. _'Well,'_ Raven gulped, _'this is it...I guess.'_

Beast Boy kept on looking at the doorway where he still saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire looking at their left, which indicated where Raven was hiding. Beast Boy was still confused, _'Why was she near by? How long has she been there? Wh-'_ his thought was interrupted when he saw Raven slowly walking into Beast Boy's view, from the hallway and then nervously walked into his room.

There was pin drop silence in his room. Beast Boy and Raven were both really nervous and both felt their heart beating like crazy. They thought that they were on death row. No one knew what to do next. Both Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other, then quickly looked away, then looked back at each other, then back away again, and then back at each other again. They tried to look away from one another, but they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other.

Raven tried to start to say something, "Errr...-"

Starfire quickly interrupted, "Um...Raven came here to...uhhh...apologize to you, Beast Boy."

"Yeah...," said Cyborg, "...umm...we'll be right back to...umm...-"

"Go and get some new furniture for both of your rooms," said Robin.

Robin grabbed Starfire's arm, "Come on guys. Let's go." Robin pulled Starfire and she followed Robin and Cyborg to the garage. "We'll be right back!" Robin shouted as his voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Now here they were, Beast Boy and Raven...in Beast Boy's room...together...alone...

* * *

Now before anyone starts to think...let me just say this...there's probably going to be 2 chapters left. There was supposed to be1 chapter left because my initial idea for this chapter was supposed to be much longer than it is now. But, I thought that splitting that really long idea into 2 normal size chapters instead of 1 super long chapter is a better idea (even though that this is the longest chapter in the story so far). 

And I'm also thinking of making a Bonus Chapter for this story when it ends, but I'm not sure yet.

Oh...and I'm still looking for information on BB's and Raven's pasts. I've gotten so much information so far and I would like to thank everyone who did (you'll all be credited when that chapter is posted), but the more information that I get, the much easier it is to decide what to put in and what not to. Thanks a lot.

Keep on reviewing, and ch 7 will come as soon as possible.

Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers!


	7. Day After Next

Hey everyone...I'm finally back with chapter 7 finally here...and I'm totally sorry for the long-ass wait. The main reason...three letters and one word...A.C.T. Exam (the equivalent to the SATs). I had to study so much between the last post and the test day (12/10) that I had zero time to work on this chapter. But since that had passed, I've been working really hard with this chapter and it was really hard to write...hopefully it came out well.

As with the reviews...thanks for all of them, and if I didn't respond to any of them...I'll make sure that I reply to every single one.

Anyways...here's chapter 7(or the 2nd part of chapter 6)...hope everyone likes it as well as the rest.

Disclaimer: Dude, I would have been so rich if I had owned the Titans, unfortunately...I don't.

* * *

Chapter 7- Day After Next

Silence was still filled in Beast Boy's room with now only Beast Boy and Raven occupying it. Just being in the presence of each other had been making them feel even more nervous than before. Both didn't know what to say to the other, and were nervous of what the other one would say.

Raven looked around his room, taking a second look of what she had done to the room, and she was amazed of what she did to it. Broken bunk bed, destroyed cabinets, wrecked drawers, clothes thrown all over the place, and all other kinds of stuff ripped into shreds and was everywhere in Beast Boy's room.

Raven remembered exactly how she felt when she was destroying Beast Boy's room. She felt anger, annoyance, and a ready-to-kill demeanor. But that was before she knew that Beast Boy wasn't up to one of his usual practical jokes; before she knew that it was only an accident; before she demolished his room; before she knew that she loved Beast Boy.

"Wow," Raven mouthed very slightly and quietly that no one would see or hear her. _'I can't beli-'_

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied solemnly. He was able to see and hear Raven speak.

"Huh?" Raven quickly looked back to Beast Boy.

"I...couldn't believe it either, when I finally got a good chance to see it that is. But...," he sighed, "...I guess I deserved it." Beast Boy looked at the ground.

Raven felt disgusted towards her when she heard Beast Boy say that, thinking that she made Beast Boy act like the way he's acting now. She took a cautious step towards Beast Boy, "But...Beat Boy, you didn't deserve it. I-"

"Yes. Yes I _did_, Raven. I _did_ deserve it. It's my fault," he didn't look back up.

"But, why do you say that? You didn't cause all of this to happen."

"Yes, I did cause all of this to happen. I started it, Raven!" Beast Boy started to snap again. Silence hit his room. He looked back up at Raven and he started to breathe heavily, "I went into _that_ bathroom, I flushed _that_ toilet, I got _you_ angry, and I got _you_ to _destroy_ my room! I always some how start _every bad thing_ that has happened ever since all five of us _met!_ When _I_ get involved, trouble _always_ seems to _happen!_"

She had never seen him this angry before. Raven looked a little bit terrified when Beast Boy snapped at her that she didn't know if he was yelling to her or yelling at himself, "Whether it's something like when I _wrecked Cyborg_ or like when I _became that Beast_ or...," Beast Boy hesitated and his breath started to slow down, "...or like when I went on that _date_ with..._her_," Beast Boy gulped out, "o-or even something as stupid as this."

He looked down as he wiped the tears that started to fill his eyes. "Whatever I do...something always happens...and I always get in deep trouble or get hurt, inside, and it _really does hurt_ inside, Raven. It really _really_ hurts." Beast Boy put his right fist onto his heart and sniffled a few times as he wiped a few more tears with the other hand.

Raven felt her eyes getting wet and tried to wipe them away. She felt his pain. It was that sad and guilty feeling that she was also feeling and it was emotionally hurting her too; it made her heart reach out to him even more. She had to say something to Beast Boy to at least make him feel better that nothing was his entire fault, especially this problem: all the times that he had helped her with her problems, it was now her turn.

"Beast Boy, I-I can't believe that you even felt that way and...and I'm truly sorry for you, but you can't blame yourself for every bad thing that you did, you just can't. Like earlier today for example. What you did today, it was...unpreventable; you had to do what you needed to do. But what I did, it could have been prevented. I...I could have done many different things to prevent this from even happening: like...ummm...by letting it pass by, or...confronting it to you about that, or...something to...uhhhh-lesser degree as this, but, I didn't have to get mad at you, and snap at you, and destroy your room like the way I did."

"But you did get mad at me, and you did snap at me, and you did destroy my room like the way you did, and it's my fault that I made you so angry at me," Beast Boy didn't look up as he kept on sniffling.

"Beast Boy," Raven put her right hand on Beast Boy's left shoulder. She felt him jump a little and felt her heart beating faster--with uncertainty about what might happen next-just by touching him, but she continued, "I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I feel terribly _awful_ for what I did to you and to your room, and I'm _very_ sorry for that, and like I said, I shouldn't have done that. But _please_ don't blame yourself for this whole thing, Beast Boy, because I am _also_ who should be blamed for this. I didn't know at the time that it was an accident; I just thought that it was one of your usual practical jokes."

"Yeah...I kinda knew that," Beast Boy quickly stated.

"Well, I guess you did, but the _fact_ is that I had no clue and I _immediately_ thought that it was another practical joke of yours without even _thinking_ about all the other possibilities of what it could have been. It's..." Raven sighed, "It's just that I have been under a lot of anxiety for the past couple of days lately, and earlier today was just like all the others, with another rough night last night, and with the usual annoyance that goes on during breakfast, and with the difficult training that Robin always puts us through, and-"

"But how could you be that stressed out that easily?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Beast Boy, you have no idea how many times I just wanted to release my stress like you and everyone else can, but I can't because I could possibly blow up the tower or something like that. I have to keep all of the angst that I had to deal with for my whole life inside at all times, Beast Boy, and that's why, after the rough training, that I need a shower to calm me down, an-"

"But why didn't you just meditate like you usually do?" Beast Boy quickly interrupted again.

"Well, I usually take a shower after training. And with all the frustrations that I've mentioned, taking a shower is somewhat like meditation. But besides that, while I was showering, I hear a flush, your voice, and then the water getting hot. After that, I just assumed that it was another practical joke without even thinking that it was an accident. Then, all of a sudden, I...I got so...overwhelmed...that I couldn't take it anymore. All of that pressure from today and all the other days and years...it just seemed to take its toll... I just snapped, Beast Boy. Then, it led to what you see now, and I made you scared of me because of this. I...I guess I used you as a way to get rid of all of my tension, and I'm sorry for that."

Raven took her hand off Beast Boy's shoulder and looked at her feet. "I don't want you to leave us, and I don't want you to be scared of me at all, Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? ... Can we still be friends?"

The room went silent again for a while. Raven was out of words to say, and she didn't know how Beast Boy would react. She spoke with so much sincerity and said almost everything that she could think of, and she hoped that it worked, for her sake, for Beast Boy's sake, and for everyone else's sake.

Beast Boy looked back up at Raven, "Raven?"

Raven also picked her head up, "Yeah, Beast Boy?"

"I'm...also sorry and...I do forgive you, and...and I still want to be friends, Raven," he gave a small smile.

Raven immediately went to Beast Boy and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

Beast Boy tightly hugged Raven back, "No...Thank _you_, Raven," Beast Boy whispered back.

Now here they were...both of them, Beast Boy and Raven, together...hugging each other. This has been the happiest that Beast Boy and Raven had felt in a really long time; once both of their minds were filled with nervousness and uncertainty and now they were filled with happiness and exuberance. Both of their hearts were filled with ecstasy as they kept on holding on to each other tightly. They just wanted to be held in each others arms, and they didn't want to let go.

They each took in the other one's scent every time they took in a breath. Beast Boy took in the scent of sweet lavender that still lingered around Raven from her shower; while Raven was taking in the scent of something like early morning dew during spring that Beast Boy usually had. They were savoring every breath that they took in as if it was the last time that they were ever going to smell that scent.

Beast Boy and Raven finally let go of each other's embrace for at least a minute, but it seemed like it lasted for a really long time. Both looked down to their right immediately and stared started to smile and blush furiously deep.

Beast Boy was speechless as he rubbed the back of his neck and looking at his feet, "Sooooo...ummm...yeah."

"Yeah...ummm...," Raven too was speechless, "Well...I guess that I-uhhh-better be going to my room now to...get rid of all the mess that I've made in there...uhhh okay?" Raven looked up at Beast Boy as her huge blush on her face was fading away.

Beast Boy picked his head up also with his hand still on his neck, "Uhh-okay, yeah. That-errrrrr-sounds good. I...I guess that I should do the same then, ehhh-heh heh."

Raven turned towards Beast Boy's door and started to walk out of his room, "Yeah...okay then...I'll see you la-"

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted as he took his hand off his neck and stuck it out towards Raven.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" Raven turned back towards Beast Boy and gave a light smile.

Beast Boy looked a little bit uneasy as he saw Raven smiling at him, "I-uhhhh-wanted to tell you something before you go."

Raven felt really nervous all around her body. She knew that he was going to say something important, but she didn't know exactly what he was going to say, even though she hoped that what he was going to say was what she was thinking of. "Wh-What is it?"

"What I want to say is...well...uhh...what I-uhh...mean...err...w-what I'm trying to say is...ummm...that..." Beast Boy's mind was going everywhere of trying to figure out if he should tell Raven that he loves her. He was terribly nervous; his heart was pounding like crazy, telling him to tell Raven now; that this is the right time, the perfect opportunity, to tell her. But, Beast Boy didn't know if he could say it. What was making him stop was the fear of what Raven's reaction would be. How would she react? Was it really the right time for him to say it? What if Raven doesn't love him like the way he does? What would their friendship be like after? Would they still be friends? Or would they not? "...that..."

"Yeah?" Raven eagerly waited to hear what Beast Boy was going to say.

The conflict in his head was getting to big...he had to say something now,

"...that...I...I...n-never mind," Beast Boy turned his back towards Raven with failure written all over his face.

Raven's eager face dropped rapidly, "Oh...okay. I'll...I'll see you later then," Raven said somberly.

"Yeah...later," Beast Boy replied in the same somber tone, he did not dare to look back.

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room gloomy and down. _'I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true! He wasn't going to say that he loved me. But I thought that he would,'_ she sighed, _'I guess he really doesn't like me like that.'_ All of those thoughts went through her head as she was heading towards her room. When Raven finally got to her room, she opened her door and was greeted by all the debris and mess that was in her room. "Great," she sighed again.

Beast Boy waited until Raven was out of hearing distance from Beast Boy's room and then he fiercely kicked some of his broken furniture, "Damn it, Beast Boy! Why couldn't you say _it_?" he stomped on a wrecked cabinet in anger, "Why couldn't you just say that you love her, huh?" threw his already busted alarm clock at one of his walls with full force which broke into smaller pieces, "You could have just said 'I love you Raven.' That was it!" banged both fists on another wall as hard as he can, "That's all you could have said, Beast Boy. 'I...love...you.' But why couldn't you say it?" Beast Boy kept on throwing and kicking all of his useless junk and debris to one corner of his room with anger while he still mentally kicked himself for not confessing to Raven.

He started to calm down after he finished with his tantrum, and he looked around to see that almost everything was at the wall opposite his doorway with still a good amount of garbage still hanging around the floor, but he didn't care about that. What he could only think of now was when he would tell Raven, _'I'll tell you next time, Raven. I'll tell you next time.'_

The next day came with lesser tension than the day before, but that didn't mean that the tension inside the tower was still strong and still presentable. Most of the day, the Titans were busy fixing up Beast Boy's room, Raven's room, and the bathroom, taking out all the tons of-what was now-garbage out of each room. Cyborg and Starfire were carrying all the big and heavy items ranging from the bunk bed, to the book cases, and to the bathroom shower, Raven was cleaning up her room, and Robin and Beast Boy were cleaning Beast Boy's room.

Inside Beast Boy's room, Robin and Beast Boy picked up all the smaller debris and threw them in several garbage bags. Robin didn't talk much about what happened yesterday to Beast Boy, and if he did, Beast Boy wouldn't give him a reply or would reply with only a slight grunt or two.

About an hour went by and Beast Boy's room was completely spotless with the garbage bags sitting outside the room. Robin offered to take all the bags to the garage, where all the other garbage bags were, but Beast Boy offered to take some of them down. When they opened the door to the garage, Beast Boy was surprised to see Raven there, putting the garbage bags from her room in the pile of many other garbage bags. Finally, Beast Boy was able to talk to Raven. But when Raven turned around to leave the garage, she gasped quickly at the presence of Beast Boy and immediately transported back to her room. Beast Boy sighed and slouched his way to the pile. Once he got to the pile, he roughly threw the bags onto the pile. Robin looked on and was confused with the behavior between Raven and Beast Boy.

It was dinner time two days after the incident happened. Everyone, except for Raven, was at the table. Robin and Starfire finished eating and were discussing about the latest movie that they had just saw together, while Cyborg was in the middle of eating his 16oz. rib eye steak that he made for himself. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy to see how much he had eaten, but Beast Boy was leaning on the table mindlessly playing with the mashed potatoes and string beans with his fork, and not even touching the pair of tofu burgers that Cyborg had prepared for Beast Boy. It was sad for Cyborg to see Beast Boy so down and not himself for the past few days.

Throughout those past few days, confrontations between Beast Boy and Raven were uncommon and quiet compared to the multiple confrontations per day that had transpired with the two. They usually had something so say to each other whether it was a dumb joke or a sarcastic comment, but now every time they see each other in the hallways, they didn't say anything at all and just walked past each other trying to looking like that they didn't notice that the other one was there.

Another time was when Raven going to the common room to make her tea. These few days weren't so good for Raven. She tried to do some meditation for hours and hours, but the thought of Beast Boy always came into her mind and it always interrupted with her meditation. Raven thought that maybe that her tea would possibly calm herself down a little bit. Once she got to the door, the door swooshed open and was shocked to see Beast Boy at the top of the short steps making his way out of the same door that Raven had open; both felt their bodies quickly getting tense.

Beast Boy immediately stopped and lightly gasped, "Oh-uh, hey there, Raven." Beast Boy gave a half smile.

"Uhh, hey, Beast B-" something made a cracking noise.

Raven and Beast Boy looked to the kitchen to see that Raven's gray tea kettle was encased in a black matter and it was cracking.

Beast Boy looked back at Raven with question marks written all over his face, "What wa-"

"I-I gotta go," Raven immediately said, and left the common room with the doors closing right in front of Beast Boy's face.

Many hours had passed by and the day had turned to dusk. Inside the common room, Cyborg and Robin were sitting in the center on the semi-circular couch and flipping channels on their huge wide screen television, while Raven was sitting on the far right edge of the couch and reading her book. Raven tried to give off her presence that nothing was wrong and she had dealt with the incident and had moved on, but she still had much trouble with it because she had trouble focusing on the line that she was on. Her act was working, and then she heard the common room doors open. She started to feel tense thinking that Beast Boy had come in; she didn't want to look.

"Hello, everyone," it was Starfire and Raven silently let out a breath of relief.

"Hey, Star," Robin and Cyborg said simultaneously, just staring at the television.

"I am just curious, but does anyone know where Beast Boy had went to? He has not been in this tower for some time. Has he gone out somewhere in the city?"

"Beast Boy?...No!" Cyborg claimed in a cocky type attitude. He turned to Starfire, "He's been at his spot on the island, and moping there for most of the afternoon."

"Yeah," Robin replied, who's now also looking at Starfire, "Beast Boy has not been himself for the past four days. He's been all quiet, not telling any jokes and going to his spot for several hours every day; just sitting there and sulking."

Raven heard every word what Robin and Cyborg were saying and was gripping her book tightly, trying so hard not to show that she was being affected by what the boys said. _'Don't react, Raven.'_

"Well, why do you think that Beast Boy is being depressed?" Starfire asked.

'_Don't react!'_

"I don't know Star, but something has to be done to cheer Beast Boy up. Cyborg and I had tried everything we could think of to cheer him up, but he's still going to his spot and he's still unhappy."

'_DON'T!'_ Raven felt herself and her book shaking.

"And if this keeps up, who knows, Beast Boy might not be himself again."

That was it. Raven couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and threw her book to her feet. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin turned towards Raven to see slight anger and sadness that was showing on her face. Raven looked at them, threw her hood up, and walked quickly out of the common room.

"I think we got her," said Robin.

"Yeah, let's hope this plan works," said Cyborg.

Starfire looked uncertain, "Do you think that both Beast Boy and Raven would figure out that we sort of had setted them up?"

Both Robin and Cyborg returned to the television, still trying to find something to watch.

"Star, those two are too concerned about each other that they wouldn't even think that what we did was somewhat of a set up," Cyborg said. "The sooner those two get together, the sooner things can get back to normal."

"Besides, what we were saying was true," Robin added, "Beast Boy is at his spot, sulking, and we did try everything to cheer them both up and none worked. So that won't be a factor. Don't worry about it Star...we were just...quickening the process."

Starfire walked to one of the mirrors to watch and enjoyed the sunset that had fallen upon the city, "I guess you guys are correct," said Starfire. She soon looked down the mirror to see the waves hit the island, but was surprised to see Raven outside. Raven had her hood down and was wandering around the island looking like that she's looking for someone. Starfire smiled to see that the plan was working, '_Go get him, Raven,'_ Starfire soon returned to the couch and sat next to Robin, who now found something to watch...a baseball game.

* * *

Man, I miss baseball...does anyone know when the pitchers and catchers finally report to Spring Training? 

Anyways...that was chapter 7...hope I didn't over do it.

I'm going to start on ch 8 as soon as I can, but the only bad thing is that it's more than likely that the chapter won't be posted until 2006(no joke intended)...just letting every one know. And I'm doing this thing that will make you see my progress on the chapter. I started this about a week ago so if you saw it already, then you know. If you don't know, let me explain...

What I am doing is that there is a section in my profile that is called "Important Events." What this section is...is what it says...important events... whether it happened in the short past, in the present, or an upcoming event of some of the events that are...important. In this section, I will have a percentage of my progress, on how much of the next chapter I have completed, shown and an estimated time when the next chapter will be posted.

The reason behind this is because I know that many of you have been waiting for a long time and always looking to see when this chapter will be posted. What this does is that it eliminates you guys from not knowing when the next chapter will be posted. Hope everyone now understands it, if not, look at the profile.

Thanks to everyone who has given me info on their pasts (will be credited), and thanks to the episode "Go" because that episode gave me the direction that I needed for the story.

That's about it...hopefully ch 8 won't take as long as this one did...later.


	8. Resolving

Hey everyone. I finally finished the 8th chapter of this story, and I'm sorry for the wait...many stuff was going on this past month. Thanks for being very patient with me for the past month.

Anyways, I would like to thank anyone who gave me _any type_ of information for both of BB's and Rae's pasts:  
Regrem Erutaerc(that story helped me ten-fold), Draco Blade, BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover, DeadRose332, pureangel86, Erratic Dreamer, and Azier the Swordsman...thanks for the help and hope everyone likes my interpretation of their pasts.

Now here it is...chapter 8...hope everyone likes it

Disclaimer: You know it already...

* * *

Chapter 8- Resolving

It was getting darker outside as Raven made her way outside the tower; a few more stars had started to appear in the sky. Her blue cloak was flowing with the rough wind that was going from right to left of her body, and so was her hair but blew rather more gently. Not wasting time, she stared to walk around the island trying to find her green companion. Raven needed to settle things with Beast Boy before things between the two get very uncomfortable and before other bad things might follow after.

About half way around the island, Raven spotted a figure sitting right next to the ocean; it was Beast Boy at his spot. She saw him sitting by the ocean and saw the reflection of the full moon, which was starting to make a presence in the sky, in the water. Raven figured that he would be here since this was where she found him the last time after 'The Beast' epidemic; at the same spot with the same slumping figure that he gave off.

She stood there looking at Beast Boy...think about what he's thinking about. Could it be about his past that she sort of knew, but not enough like he knew her's? Or could it be about the person who he thought he loved as she saw him looking at a small pebble he picked up with his right hand, and flung it at the ocean? Or maybe he was thinking about her? Or...

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked a little bit coldly as he picked up another pebble and threw it harder into the ocean, not watching it skip, but still looking in that direction.

"Wha-" Raven snapped out of her thoughts, "How did you-"

"My nose is very sensitive, Raven. I can pick up a scent from very far distances, remember?"

"Oh...yeah," she said, still getting her composure back, "Sorry. Just forgot for a second."

Beast Boy sighed, "'S okay, Raven. Do you want to sit down?"

"Ye-yeah. Sure," Raven slowly and cautiously walked to the edge of the island where Beast Boy was and sat right next to him on his left; there was about a foot of distance between from each other. She turned her head to look at Beast Boy. He sat there with a hunched posture with his feet resting over the edge the island, he held his face with his hands that she realized weren't covered with his gloves that he usually wore, and had his sleeves rolled up. His face had a sad but stern look on it like he had been thinking about many things that were going on in his life. By the looks of it though, the thoughts weren't probably good ones.

"So..." Beast Boy said after he flung the pebble, "why did you come here anyways?"

"Well, I was in the common room, reading my book, and then the others were talking about how you weren't acting like yourself for the past few days. And...and I just wanted to see if you are okay. And if you aren't okay, maybe...we can kind of...talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Raven. There's too much stuff going on with me right now that I don't want to talk about."

"Oh. Okay."

There was a long pause after the small confrontation, and Raven didn't know what to do. She knew that there was something wrong with him that he wasn't saying, and she wanted to know what, but she didn't know how to get to him. About a minute went by and there was still silence between the two. Beast Boy kept on throwing a few more pebbles and Raven became more frustrated because she wanted to help, but she still couldn't think of anything. She looked down to her left and saw a pebble near by. Without thinking about it, Raven picked it up and threw it into the bay. She saw the pebble hit the water, but it sunk immediately. Raven sighed in disappointment and looked down at her feet.

"Here," Beast Boy surprisingly said as he stuck his hand out in front of Raven with a few more pebbles in the palm of his hand; Raven took the pebbles. "What you need to do is to throw it at a lower angle. That will make the pebbles bounce more." Raven watched as she saw Beast Boy throw his pebble and saw it skip five times before it fell into the depths of the bay. "Like that, got it?"

Raven nodded. She held one of the pebbles within her right fingers, brought her arm back, and flung it into the bay in the exact same way Beast Boy did. The pebble soon hit the water and then skipped forward, and then hit the water again and skipped forward, and then hit the water again and skipped forward, and hit the water again, but then the pebble slowly sunk into the water. Raven looked at Beast Boy and she smiled lightly, "Thanks."

He looked back at Raven and also lightly smiled, "Anytime."

Soon, thereafter, the two just skipped the pebbles into the bay, enjoying themselves with the company that they both gave each other.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Raven said as she flung another pebble in the water and watching it skip six times; breaking their silent enjoyment.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the time when we got sucked into the television, and we were held back by that guard, and then you took my cloak and tried to impersonate that guy from Star Wars?" Raven really didn't know why she asked that question, but asked anyways so they can talk about something.

"Yeah, I remember," Beast Boy flung his pebble and, "What about it?"

"Well...I actually...kind of found it quite funny."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked surprisingly as he merely just moved his eyes to the left to look at Raven after he saw his pebble skipped four times.

"Yeah. I found it slightly funny, while Happy found it to be hilarious and kept on rolling on the floor for several minutes. Heck, I didn't know if I wanted to beat you up first for taking my cloak in the first place or beat up Happy first for laughing like an idiot and almost made me laugh like her in front of everyone when that happened."

"Hmph," Beast Boy said through his smile, "I always knew that you thought that I was funny."

"Hey, you're not funny most of the time. Just the ones when you're not trying to be."

"Oh."

"Hey look, at least you made me sort of laugh."

"Yeah, but I just -"

"You will. Just...don't try too hard."

"'Kay... Uh hey, you know what else was pretty funny?" Beast Boy asked continuing this conversation.

"What?"

"When we were all dressed up as Robin when he was away...that was fun."

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't believe you guys got me to do that though."

"Yeah, but it was fun...we used all his gadgets, and fought with them, and rode on the R-Cycle, and called each other 'Robin', and I think that Starfire still kept the uniform that she wore in her room."

"Well I couldn't pass that assumption."

"I bet that she still wears it at night sometimes."

"Probably," Raven slightly smiled as she giggled a little.

Beast Boy smiled back at Raven from his accomplishment, "You know you looked really good in his uniform. It fit well with your nice figure."

Raven felt herself start to blush by his compliment, "Uhhh...thanks. Y-You looked good in yours too."

"Nah, that thing was baggy on me, and I always kept on tripping on his boots."

"Oh," Raven faintly said.

Silence crept in and it took over the two again. The only thing they could do now was to throw a few more pebbles into the water and watching it skip. The sun behind them was almost gone as Beast Boy looked up and saw the sky become darker and the moon in front of him and Raven becoming brighter.

He looked back down at the water to see the reflection of the moon, and he follow the reflection until it met with Raven. The moon's light gave Raven's features something that Beast Boy hadn't seen before, and he couldn't stop looking at it. The light made the complexions of her face glow, made Raven's usual dark purple hair a few shades brighter making it look like that she had light lavender hair, and when the light hit her gemstone on her forehead, it twinkled like one of the brightest stars that had started to appear in the sky. It was something that Beast Boy truly loved about her; how beautiful she always looked in anytime of day.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes and head moving to him. He slightly gasped and quickly looked forward, hoping that he wouldn't get caught for staring at her.

Raven turned her head and saw Beast Boy looking out at the moon, tapping his hands to his knees to some kind of beat. She swore that she saw him looking at her, but she soon let it pass and looked back at the bay; throwing another pebble into it.

For several minutes, both Beast Boy and Raven threw more pebbles and watching them skip the water, but soon Raven heard only her pebbles that she threw were only making a sound in the water and only saw her pebbles skipping in the bay. She looked back at Beast Boy and saw him looking down at the pebble that he kept in his fingers with a gloomy look on his face. His eyes had shown that he was in complete thought just by looking at the pebble.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked concerned.

Beast Boy quickly looked back up and came out of his deep thought with a little shock, "Me...? Uh...nothing...heh," his ears sagged and looked back at the pebble.

She knew he was lying, "You still miss her, don't you?"

Beast Boy sighed, Raven knew him too well, "It's just that...well...she's gone. And yeah I really cared about her, and yeah I do miss her, but wouldn't you miss someone who you cared about and who's close to you if he or she died? I mean what would happen if one of us died, Raven? Wouldn't you miss us a lot?"

Raven thought about it for a second; she had been with them for so long and been through so much that it would be completely devastating if one of them was gone. How would life be with out Starfire's happiness and jubilant attitude? Or what would life be like without Cyborg with his bigger brother comfort ness; or Robin with his companionship? What about Beast Boy? What would happen if the guy she loves was gone? She knew how it felt when she thought that he left the tower for good a few days ago, and she knew that she didn't want to feel that kind of pain again.

"Wow," she said softly, "I guess you're right."

"Yeah. But look, I've moved on, Raven. Things change, and I can't stop it; she's a part of my past now. All I can do is look ahead and hope for the best, you know? So yeah I'll always miss her, and yeah I'll still think about her sometimes, but that's not going to bring her back; nothing will. You know what I mean?"

Raven took in all of what Beast Boy said in for a few seconds, "Yeah, I do. Wow, you've really matured, Beast Boy. Is this the same Beast Boy that I used to know; who'd always told bad jokes and had a half of a brain?" Raven asked in a little sarcastic way as she glanced at Beat Boy.

Beast Boy chuckled slightly, "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have a lot of lows in your life...you learn a lot about things that way."

"What do you mean 'a lot of lows in your life'?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked back down at his feet, "Well...let's just say that life hasn't been too kind to me."

Raven tried to reassure him, "But...Beast Boy...you always seems happy and care-free about everything around you, and you're so kind and so nice and...and umm well sometimes annoying, but you always seem like happy guy. How could your life have been that bad? My life was much worse."

Beast Boy looked back at Raven in a slightly interesting way, "Oh yeah...tell me then. Tell me about your life."

Raven sighed that she now had to tell him about her past, but she needed to; there was no way out. Raven gulped lightly, "My life...my life was an accident, and a mistake. It was started by my mother. When she was about my age, she ran away from her parents because they were abusive to her. She was alone and didn't have a home, and soon she found a church and the people there took her in as one of their own, and she was happy with them because they seemed to treat her nicely and feed her. But what she didn't know was that this church was actually a cult that served for a powerful demon, named Trigon."

Beast Boy gasped when he heard this. "Yeah...Trigon," Raven voice started to sound weary, "One day, there was a ceremony happening, and it had to with my mother. She didn't know what it was about, but she participated...thinking that it was some holistic and spiritual event; she was half right. What happened next was that the members summoned him to come and take this girl to bear a child so that this child can be used as a portal for him to fully come to Earth and control the world...and then the universe. Trigon took the girl and...," she paused herself and gave an uneven sigh, "...and he raped her. He raped her violently; implanting his seed in her. After the incident, she ran away from the cult and she was alone again, but this time...with me...in there.

"My mother tried to kill herself so nothing bad would happen, but a few priests had come into her life and had convinced her to go Azarath, an inter-dimensional world, where she would give birth to me. I had a horrible childhood in Azarath. Every day of my life there, the monks of Azarath had to train me every damn day just so I can suppress my emotions. I was taught to not to feel anything at all, so that my powers wouldn't cause any harm to anyone. What kind of life is _that_? Being a child and not being able to show any kind of emotion? Sacrificing feelings because you could destroy worlds with them? I never had any fun, I never had any friends, and I was never loved by anyone there. I never even spent anytime with my mother because we were always separated, so I never knew what it was like to have real parents or be loved by them," Raven felt a tear fall down her cheek, "For several years, since I was born, I have never experienced any fun...friendship...or love at all. I was all alone...by myself...day after day...night after night...and year after year.

"Then one day, I left and went to Earth to try and start to have a new life. I was always looked down upon because I was alone, hiding in the shadows. I stole stuff to live; whatever I had to do to survive. Stealing food from restaurants and stores, stealing clothes so I wouldn't have to wear the same crap everyday, and sneaking into furniture stores at night to sleep there -the owners always kicked me out of there the next day and I never used my powers on them because it would make things much worse for me-- that was my childhood. It was an accident because of my mom's decisions, and a mistake because I shouldn't have been born to begin with," Raven wiped the few tears that she had on her face, and sniffled a couple of times.

Beast Boy was silent after he heard this. He couldn't believe that Raven told him her whole life, all dark, unhappy, and full of grief, just like his life. He looked forward, staring into the now sunless starry space with the full moon above the horizon, and sighed. He knew that it was his turn.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy still didn't say anything. Raven wondered what was going on inside in his head now since she had completely opened up to Beast Boy and told him her entire life. _'What's he thinking? Did I say too much? Does he want to be away from me now since I told my story? What-'_

"It all started when I was six," Beast Boy said out of nowhere, and Raven's attention quickly went back to Beast Boy. He spoke like he was talking to no one but space. She could see how hard it was for him to say this as she saw his composure was all shaken and broken up with his hands lightly on his knees, his feet were dangling over the edge of the rock that he was sitting on, and his face looked gloomy as he looked at the moon's reflection in the ocean; his eyes looked like they were blank, "I was in Africa,...Upper Lamumba to be exact. My parents were, I think, biochemists. They were there doing research with animal or human DNA I don't remember which, but they were researching with some type of DNA. They brought me along so that they can spend some time with me also. As you can probably tell, I wasn't green back then. I was a cute kid with soft baby blonde hair, even tanned skin, and rich hazel eyes. My mom used to say that my eyes even made the sky jealous."

Beast Boy paused as he took in a few more breaths as he pushed his lips in tightly together. Raven waited to hear what he would say next.

"I loved the animals there. They always intrigued me...the different types of animals, the way they all looked, the way they all ate, the way how they all lived their lives together, and how they all dealt with the other animals there...I was fascinated by them. That's how everything bad started to happen," Beast Boy paused to take in a deep breath and held it for a second, and then he released all the air he took in and continued, "One day, I was outside. I was playing in front of some building that my parents were working in. All of a sudden, I hear a rustle in some high-pitched grassy/bush-like area near me. I walked towards it, being the curious kid that I was, and looked around the high grass to see what was there. What I found was a monkey...a green...monkey.

"As I said before, I was always intrigued by animals, and that one was no different. I walked carefully to it and stuck my hand out to try to touch the monkey and pet it. Then...the monkey bit me; in the arm," Beast Boy pointed to his right arm without looking at Raven, "right there. I cried so loud that my mom came out. She found me and saw the green monkey next to me. She had a terrified look on her face when she saw the monkey. She also said something soft that I couldn't hear, but by the way she mouthed it, I could tell it wasn't good. I blacked out right after from the pain and crying too much. I then woke up in my bed with my parents and doctors from the lab and from the village tribe in my room. I asked all of them what happened and my mom cried on my dad's shoulder. They all had serious looks on their faces. One of the doctors said that I had a rare disease that was known as 'Green Fever'. It was called that because whoever got this virus, they started to turn green; it was the physical symptom from the virus. He said that I had got that virus from the green monkey, and that it also was fatal to humans. I had about a month to live."

Raven was shocked when she heard this, "But-"

"My dad...my dad didn't want me to die. He said that I was too valuable for them to lose. He and my mom worked endless hours, days and nights, to find a cure for me. During those days, the disease started to have its effect on me. My skin started to turn green," Beast Boy picked his arms up and looked at his green arms and hands in awe as he slowly flipped them from palm up to palm down, "No more baby blonde hair. No more tanned-white skin. No more sky-jealous hazel eyes. All turned green," He put his hands back down on the rock; next to his knees. Beast Boy sighed once more, "Anyways, my parents had found out that many of the animals who got this disease didn't have the fatal effect to them. They didn't know why that they were able to be immune to this virus and survive and we couldn't, but they didn't care. My parents used their DNA and made a serum that was filled with multiples of animals' DNA, and they gave it to me. I was cured.

"Soon after, maybe a month or two, I saw my mom being attacked by a black mamba, a deadly snake. I didn't know what to do. I stood there in fear. Then, I started to feel something...something weird that was going inside my body. I was changing. I screamed in pain as my bones were shifting and my organs were moving. Soon, I blacked out again. The next thing I knew was that I was in my mom's arms, stroking my hair. She said that I had saved her. Said that I had turned into a mongoose and killed the black mamba. The next few days I was tested to see why I had turned into another animal. It turned out that from the serum that I received with all that animals' DNA had somehow made my genetics unstable. It gave me the ability to transform into any animal that had ever existed.

"Everything was going good for a while. I was getting used to all of the transformations and learned to control them -mostly small animals at the time--, and things were going well. Of course...the kids from the tribe were making fun of me for being green. Calling me 'Green Boy', 'Grass Stain', 'Frog Boy', or 'Leaf' when they tried to hang me from my feet on a tree. I always felt sad and depressed that I had to be green. 'Why me? Why was I the one who had to live his whole life being green?' I always asked my self, but my parents didn't care about me being green. They always comforted me and still loved me no matter what.

"Then life went from bad to worse," Beast Boy's voice started to shake, "On May 23rd...my parents took me on a boating trip down a river. It was for some type of scientific research. I didn't care about their research...I was just glad to be with them. The currents were really strong that day. My dad had to carefully steer the boat. Then, when he thought that we were fine, we hit something big in the middle part of the river, and...t-the boat s-started to sink...q-quickly," he was now breathing uncontrollably and his voice was becoming very unstable; he was trying so hard to hold in his pain.

"M-my da-ad...he...he told me...he told me t-to go to...to safety. To...to ch-ch-h-hange into a-a-a bird...and f-fly away," Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists as he tried to keep his tears in from flowing out of his eyes, "I...I didn't want to l-leave them, Raven, I...I didn't," Beast Boy sniffled a few more times, "I said t-that I di-i-idn't want to l-leave and...and wanted to s-stay with t-them, b-but...but they-they to-o-old me to-to l-leave...r-right away," Beast Boy was losing his battle when more tears flowed out of his eyes, "Right bef-fore I ch-changed, my m-mom s-s-said t-t-that she-e-e...a-and m-m-m-my da-a-a-ad l-loved m-me a-and t-that t-they...t-t-t-they...t-t-t-t-they we-ere p-p-proud of m-m-me n-n-n-n-no m-m-m-ma-a-atter w-w-wha-at," all of a sudden, Beast Boy couldn't hold it in anymore; he cried. His tears freely came out of his eyes and he spontaneously cried into his hands. "THEY DIED!"

Raven felt a new set of tears rolling down her cheeks when she heard this, "Beast Boy, I'm...I'm so sorry."

"I-I could have s-saved them, Raven! I could've! I was able to change into a-any animal that c-could have help them a-and get them out of danger, but I didn't. I let them drown! I let them drown in that river! A-And for what? Just so I could _live_?"

"But, Beast Boy, your parents wanted you to live. That's why they had you to change and go to safety, so that you could live."

"But, I still could've _done_ something. They _didn't_ have to _die_! They _didn't_! I _saw_ the boat submerge under _water_ with them still _on the boat_! It was the most _painful_ thing I had _ever_ witness in my _life!_ I _cried_ on the way back to the village, and I _blamed_ my self for not saving them! And still to this very _damn fucking day_, I still blame myself for not _doing_ anything!" he tried to control his breathing, but he still couldn't, "I'm an awful person," Beast Boy cried out as he embraced Raven tightly and buried his face in Raven's left shoulder.

Raven quickly hugged Beast Boy back to try and comfort him, "No you're _not_, Beast Boy," Raven cried softly into Beast Boy's ear, "You're _not_ an awful person. You're not. You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't you're fault, okay? They didn't die in vain because they _wanted_ their son to do _something_ with his young life, and _look_ at him now. He's now a hero to _millions_ around the world; he's making a _difference_ for everyone, and he's making the world a safer _place_ to live. I bet they would be very proud of him if they saw what he had become today."

Beast Boy sniffled into Raven's left shoulder a couple of times and slightly revealed his teary eyes that were looking at her, "Thanks Raven. That meant a lot," he hid his eyes back into her shoulder and continued to cry.

Raven gently stroked Beast Boy's hair, "You're welcome, Beast Boy," she whispered. She was amazed from what he had said. It was so dark and horrible; just like hers...maybe even darker. It was amaizing that he was able to keep his happy composure for this whole time that they knew each other for the past few years with a burden to that magnitude. She looked back down to the broken boy in her arms and smiled at him when she remembered something that might help him feel better even more, "You know, I heard somewhere that there are always good things that followed after really bad events like this. Have you ever heard of that?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Beast Boy muffled and nodded his head in Raven's shoulder.

"Then tell me...," Raven released her hug and put her right hand down on her side and her left hand on Beast Boy's right arm, "after all of the lows that has happened in your life, what was the best thing that happened after them?"

Beast Boy sniffled a few more times, and he let go of his hug and took his head off her shoulder. He put his right hand on her teary left shoulder and his left on top of her right hand. Raven slightly jumped and looked down to see his hand on hers and then looked back at Beast Boy. He slowly picked up his face and looked at Raven straight in the eyes. His face was all wet from the tears, his emerald eyes were sparkling at hers, and he gave a true happy smile at Raven.

Beast Boy sniffled one more time, "You," he delicately said.

Raven's eyes widen as she didn't look away from his, _'Did I hear him right?'_ "What?" Raven nervously asked.

Out of nowhere, Beast Boy moved his right hand to her cheek and brought his lips to hers as he passionately kissed Raven. Raven's reaction didn't make Beast Boy wait when she brought her left hand to the back of his head and instinctively kissed him back while their hands became interlaced with each others. The feeling was something that they never could have imagined as it felt like electricity was flowing through their bodies and also felt like they were floating on air. It was such a feeling. The grip from their lips and hands became slightly tighter and tighter as they tried to hold on to the kiss as long as they could. But, just as soon as it started, it came to an end when they both pulled away from each other. Raven's left hand slid down to Beast Boy's right shoulder as Beast Boy's right hand slid to her neck.

They both opened their mouths as they took in air. Their lips started to get a tingly warm feeling and they still felt that electricity that was going through them from the effects from the kiss. Both didn't say anything for a while; they just looked at each other and kept on taking lightly exhausted breaths.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked weakly.

"Raven," Beast Boy said with a smile, "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were something special. You had that special thing that got me very interested in you; with you being shy and always locked up in your room, it made me want to get to know you more. I always wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere just to get to know each other, but I was too nervous to ask and I did something else. Then she came and I thought that I liked her because she was easy to get to know and thought that I was funny. But after her betrayal, it made me realize who I cared about more.

"I realized that it was the one who I've been with for several years, the one who I fought with side by side since I came here, the one that I wanted to know and understand in the first place, the one who cares about everyone even though she doesn't show it at times, the one who had just helped me when I truly needed help, the one who I'm love with...

"I love you, Raven."

Raven felt her insides explode with joy when she heard this. She was wrong about doubting that he didn't love her at all, but she was glad that she was wrong for once. Beast Boy loved her and she loved Beast Boy, and that's what all that mattered to her now.

Beast Boy took his right hand off her right shoulder and looked away in sorrow not even looking at the smile that Raven soon showed, "Now I know that you probably don't love me, and I probably ruined our friendship by doing that, but I had to say it. I-"

Beast Boy was interrupted when Raven brought him to her and she gently kissed him, "I love you too, Beast Boy," that was what Raven only needed to say to Beast Boy to change his self-doubt into joy.

He looked around and found a rock next to him to lean on. Beast Boy took Raven and sat on the on the rock while she sat on his lap and leaned on him. Once they got comfortable in their new positions, Raven put her arms on her belly and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and held both of her hands. Both were looking at the full moon, that was now high in the sky, and smiling realizing that they both had found some one who they can be with forever, and that truly cares about one another no matter what happened to them.

Isn't it funny how a stupid accident can lead two people towards eternal happiness? That one misconception can somehow bring love and not hate? Well that's life for you...you never know what going to happen to it next. You might think that one happening will generally lead to something that usually happens, but then something completely different happens and it leads to something better. That's what both Beast Boy and Raven had experienced, an accident in motion; a motion that completely changed the usual outcome of Beast Boy's and Raven's accidents which then finally lead them to be together.

They kept on staring at the night sky in front of them, and not worrying about anything else besides them enjoying themselves in each other's arms, "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna' go out to somewhere tomorrow night? Maybe to dinner and then the movies?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and kissed him again, "Sure."

END

* * *

Well there you go...the end of An Accident in Motion...my first fanfic. Hope everyone who read this whole story had enjoyed themselves. 

I really like to thank you guys who read it and reviewed it or just read it. I would never expect this many hits and reviews for my fic at all, it's truly amaizing and gratifying to write such a successful fic.

I just want to make one more announcement...I decided to make a Bonus Chapter for this fic, but it's not going to be out right away...probably after I write my one-shot. I haven't got ideas for this chapter, maybe some input will help, maybe not. I'm not going to worry about it now.

Once again, I thank you all...later.  
MILLER High Life-91


End file.
